Seeing Through Your Eye's
by Rose of Poison Ivy
Summary: Story takes off about three years after Devil May Cry 3. So what if, Vergil didn't manage to stay all the years he was said to have stayed in the underworld with Mundus? What if, he was dragged back to the human world and forced to reunite with his beloved twin brother?Is that even possible?To "force" Vergil to do anything at all, let alone be on the same side as his annoying twin?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Rant: So I started this story a few weeks back, but never really posted it on here. I actually pushed it aside and totally forgot about it, but now ran into it and just thought it would be fun to put up on here. So hope you guys like it, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the Underworld...<p>

"Dispose of him! He serves me no use! Just like that insolent son of Sparda!" he growled completely infuriated.

"Yes my lord, as you wish." answered a shadow like form that was kneeling in front of his commander.

"What good does he do me!? He couldn't even destroy his own family! How disgusting!" A man dressed in long dark robes yelled out. As his minions dragged forth a worn out, form of a human soul. Taking a large mass of his victim's hair, the man pulled up close to his face.

"Another pathetic soul. Your all useless." the wicked Underworld ruler whispered in the now weakened victim's face. His eyes fluttered open as the words seem to trigger something in his mind. His eyes flickered as he struggled to speak, blood spurting out of his mouth. His shoulders then trembled as he began to laugh.

"Sorry to...disappoint-" his words were cut short as more blood gushed out of his mouth. Mundus released his hold and pushed him violently to the ground. Not at all interested to hear the last words.

"Those humans have another thing coming their way. Hmph, I don't need you to find another way into the human world. We don't need to go to them.." he finished with an evil laugh that echoed through the entire throne room.

"They will come to me." he whispered with anxiety in his voice. He then shooed away his minions with the person in their claws.

Human world...Devil May Cry

"What do you have for me now?" Dante asked as he chewed on a slice of pepperoni pizza. He was sitting at his desk with his legs resting on a stack of books.

"Same as always." Detective Stephan Ashford answered sitting on a chair Lady had pulled up for him from the kitchen.

"It pays, right?" she asked, reclaiming her sit on top of Dante's desk.

"As always." the young man assured.

"Really? And what exactly are you leaving out this time?" Dante challenged as he butted into the conversation.

"Not much. I mean aren't you people suppose to be all about money?" he asked bluntly directing his question at Dante.

"Hmpf, who told you that?" The half-demon asked sarcastically.

"Well, doesn't your face prove enough?"

Lady couldn't help but notice the young detective played his cards well. Although, he wasn't any older than they were.

"Ha, you got guts. I'll give you that." Dante answered a frown undoubtedly creeping up his mouth.

"For a detective I figured you would have at least been more nice about it." Lady said the next words. Earning her a charming grin from the light brown-haired male.

"Well, I guess I should try to next time." he replied, his attention on Lady.

"Alright then. No doubt you have some fun planned out for us. On with it then." Dante pushed when he noticed the way he was looking at Lady. Although, Lady and him weren't officially together, he still kept an eye open for that chance. Ever since he had met her at the Temin-Ni-Gru, Lady had become someone important in his life. The dark-haired girl noticed his reaction and only grinned back at him in response.

"Three days ago, I was given a case that dealt with what many people would believe are "demons"." he emphasized the last word.

"A museum's librarian called in late at night stating that three books have gone missing and that he believed, for some reason, that his life was in danger."

"And you believed him?" Dante asked, boredom ringing in his voice.

"As protectors of the city, it was our job to see something was done." the young detective sighed.

"But of course that doesn't mean we have to believe everything that comes in."

"What? You don't believe in demons?" Lady asking swinging her bottom leg. 'This can be interesting.' she thought while her eyes scanned the guy. He then gave off a small sarcastic laugh.

"Demons? Ha, I barely believe cats have nine lives!" he let out. Lady arched a sly brow and turned to Dante. Who in turn only grinned back.

Somewhere in the city...

"How am I suppose to stay away from those things if they hunt me down no matter where I hide." Gabriel let out angry. She ran a white knuckled hand through her thick raven black hair. She stared at her reflection in frustration. Her light grey eyes gave away a thought of emptiness. She had been running for weeks now. Night and day, not stopping longer than a few hours in one place. 'Why am I'm I doing this?' she thought to herself and then laughed sarcastically.

-Flashback-

"You mustn't let them reach you. They will stop at nothing." the man Gabriel had known all her life to be her father explained.

"They want what you have. You are the second key to entering the demon world. You have heard all the stories of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda and of how he shut the doors to it? Well, we humans had a way of closing the gates and opening them before him. You can open and close paths to the demon world. Not in your blood, but in your mind. You are the only one who has the perfect instructions on how to do it. The Underworld Emperor now searches for you because he has yet to find a way to opening the gate and making one world out of two."

"And I'm considered his alternative door to the human world?"

"Yes, I never thought this day would come...I didn't prepare you for this its all my fault"

"No,...no, it's not your fault. Anyway...can I ask a simple question?" he turned from the bag he was shoving things into and looked in her direction.

"How do I know something that I do not know?" she asked scratching the back of her head confused.

"You now know that you hold that knowledge and can exercise it. That's how you know that you know." he answered her and then frowned at his own answer.

"Okay, this is how it works." he started as he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He motioned for her to kneel next to him.

"You can simply summon a portal. Like opening a door to wherever you can think of. Think of it as more like teleporting. Not exactly though, because you do not know where you are teleporting to. Do you understand?" he paused and looked to her.

"You do not have a clear view of where you are going. You don't know whats ahead of you. And this is only because you have never been to the Underworld." he continued as he used a few blocks on the ground to demonstrate.

"This is you." he explained pointing at a green block.

"This is the wall or gate that separates the human world and the Underworld." he continued drawing a line a few inches in front of the block.

"And this is the Emperor or Ruler of the Underworld." he pulled a red block to the spot a few inches away from the line.

"Why exactly did humans ever what to crossover to the world of the dead anyway?" Gabriel asked arching a brow in confusion.

"Long ago many feared the coming of a "someone"who would rule the earth with great power. So many of the people decided that if they were to go to the source of the power they could destroy it before it even erupted." he explained still looking down at the red block in his fingers.

"So they traveled to hell to attain power?" she rephrased.

"Yes, to attain power. But many believed that it was too much for humans alone. So that is where Sparda's story comes in. As humans traveled out to hell. Demons traveled into our realm."

"""""""""""

"Ha, "demons " is that what they're called?" she muttered as she recalled the memory. 'Demons or not I have to find another place to pass the night before sundown.' she thought silently. Raking her fingers though her hair once again. She jumped, startled when the knob in the bathroom door rattled, turning side to side.

"One minute!" Gabriel called out before shoving all her notebooks and pens into her backpack. She grabbed the remaining books from the sink and quickly headed for the door.

"Excuse me." she said as she passed by the woman who she presumed shook the door knob. She was surprised when the woman instead of walking in quickly grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and twisted it. Startled and letting her reflexes over come her. Gabriel was quick to take action. She tugged her hand back and then turned the woman's hand completely over her head and then kicked her on her rib cage. Not waiting to find out why exactly her attacker had indeed attacked, she ran for her car. She desperately searched her pockets for the keys. But she quickly jumped away from the door when a magic-imbued blade barely missed her left cheek. She quickly turned her attention to her attacker who now slowly moved towards her with what look like a scythe in its hands. This was no human.

"At least not anymore!" Gabriel whispered to herself. Fear running though her veins like a virus, spreading throughout her body. She soon found herself moving. She took off quickly not even turning to get a second look at the demon. The demon right at her heels moved with great haste.

"What is this!? What is this!?" Gabriel nearly tripped as she ran and tried to remember what type of demon was after her. Max, her father, had provided her with everything she would have ever needed before she had left his side the day he had called her. The call had been made from his job at the museum. He had told her that the demons had found him and that he was running out of time.

"Hurry Gabe, grab the bag in the closet in my room. Quickly take it with you and take the Mercedes. The keys are in the car. Now go quickly!" was all he said before he hanged up. Or at least that was all she heard before the call was cut and the house phone went dead. She had found a large amount of money and credit cards in the bag with directions to read. There were about four thick and very heavy, books and a piece of paper that read 'If you know your way in, than you most definitely know your way out.'

As she ran she also couldn't help, but notice that the people in the streets did even turn to acknowledge her presence.

"Please, please help me." had been the first words that had left her mouth as soon as she had come across another human. But the man just stared at her. Was she considered some crazy person. Before she knew it she found herself dodging another one of those scythe like blades. She was really running out of options. Unexpectedly that all ended when she ran, head first, into a young man who seem to have popped out of no where. She staggered back and her fingers quickly went up to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked so casually, it caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand. She risked a quick glance behind her. No demon, but she was wrong. The young man who stood in front of her now grinned wildly.

"Ah, it so seems your body is well aware of the danger you're in." he spoke making no moves towards her.

"No.." Gabriel said as she slowly took a few steps back.

"Oh, come on. It really can't be that hard to track down this little lady?" he spoke to someone behind her. Out of the shadows stepped a woman dressed in red. A dress as red as blood, which looked almost like a second skin. If it hadn't been for the way it flowed behind the woman. Almost like if she was draped in a sheet of pure crimson fluid. Gabriel turned sideways to have a good look at both of them as they took their time to approach her.

"Don't worry darling. We'll take good care of you." were the last words she heard. Then everything went dark and she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Devil May Cry...

"Got anything on the museum case?" Lady asked as she sat on Dante's desk, one leg over the other.

"Nah, I haven't really been looking into that one. I mean come on, you kidding? A few books went missing and just because the topics were all related to demons doesn't make it a job for me. That dude's got another thing coming if he thinks he can just come in here and throw his job on me! I'm all about the action, babe." he answered her from the couch.

"Yeah, but what if it really has something to do with some of our missions?" she asked cocking her head to the side as she looked at her sliver-white headed partner. She had been with him almost three years now and he really hadn't changed one bit.

"Well then, you look into it then." he countered. Laying down on his back and crossing his feet on top of a small table. She personally had brought that table in because there really wasn't anything to write on besides Dante's desk and it was too far.

"Really?" Lady asked feeling a bet coming up. Not like he ever actually paid them off anyway.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if it actually has something to do with them. Then I'll personally take care of it." he grinned mischievously at the thought. He can be the laziest half-demon in the world sometimes.

"Alright, I'll deal with it for now. Ha, but know this demon boy, the larger part of the payment goes to me. Since I'm the one sticking my neck out." a smirk crawled up the corner of her mouth.

"And you have to buy lunch today." she continued.

"Lunch, huh?" he thought aloud. Then suddenly sitting up, he arched his left brow at her.

"Pizza, right?" he asked like a puppy who hasn't been getting feed what he loved with a passion.

"Grrr.." Lady groaned annoyed. They always ate pizza, he always wanted pizza. She jumped off the desk and walked to the couch. Planting a foot on it and reaching for a hoisted pistol that was on her left thigh. Lady causally aimed the gun at Dante's head.

"And you won't try anything stupid this time, right?" she threatened. Dante completely ignoring the red and bluish-green eyed girl as he inhaled deeply.

"I really don't know. Maybe I will, maybe I won't." he taunted the girl. Lady quickly cocked the gun to show she was business.

"I will shoot every last bullet I have in the chamber. One-by-one for three hours straight if I have to." she threatened furthermore.

"Oh, come on. All the guy wanted was a kiss?" Dante teased struggling to hold his composure. His voice cracked and he bursted into fits of laughter.

"I told you if you ever brought it up again I would never order pizza again!" she yelled at him.

'Uh oh, now I've done it.' Dante thought to himself as he continued to laugh and started to slowly weasel out of the problem at hand.

"Oh come on, Lady." the half-demon tried to put out the fire that was now blazing with fury.

"I'll get pineapple this time really!" he let out before she blew up. She had been flaring with anger, but arched a slender brow as she listened.

"I'm listening." she pushed him to continue, yet made no move to lower the pistol she was still aiming at his head.

"And you can get the payment for the museum case. All of it." he quickly added helplessly.

"Hmph, that sounds better." she finally gave in a few seconds later. Tipping the sofa over with her foot, she dumped Dante on the ground and hoisted her gun.

"Alright devil boy your call." she said ready to give him his options. Just then, Dante pranced up on his feet and turned to her.

"Lady's got a boyfriend! Lady's got a boyfriend!" he teased and bursted out laughing at her again.

"I do not you- " she didn't finish her sentence as she launched herself at him. Quickly pinning him on the ground, her right hand went up high balled up in a fist. Right before her gloved fist met with Dante's face the phone on his desk rang. Letting go of his shirt, Lady relaxed on top of his abdominal, yet still holding him down with her weight.

"You expecting a call?" she asked eyeing the phone.

"Not really." Dante answered propping himself up on his elbows. They had agreed that Saturdays were their 'catch-up' days. So keeping that in mind, there really shouldn't have been any calls coming in.

"So you going to get that or? I mean, I would really go for this, but I like to be the one on top." Dante's words had her fired up again. Lady quickly stood up and turned away from him to make sure he wouldn't see the light pink hues that lingered on her ivory cheeks. As soon as she was up, Dante then made for the phone.

"Yup, Devil May Cry?" he answered tapping his foot as he listened.

"Oh really?" he frowned.

"How nice. Oh, yeah? Really alright, alright. Fine by me. Nah, don't worry about it. I'll look into it personally. " he said the last words with a grin, turning back to look at Lady. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. If looks could kill he wouldn't be breathing right now.

"Well looks like Lady Luck has finally decided to smile on me." Dante was the first one to break the silence as he strolled to a hanger and grabbed his red-color, long, two-tailed coat. He examined the jacket with one arched eyebrow.

"Looks like I will be getting pizza with pineapples for ya, babe." he continued with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Lady asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well business calls even if I wanted to skip this one, I really couldn't." he smirked at the thought.

"Sounds like they found the books that were missing from the museum. Well at least some sheets that belonged to them." he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Stephan thinks I should go by the scene and see if there is anything I can pick up." he finally announced. Grabbing Ebony and Ivory and hoisting them on his back with Rebellion.

"And I said I would so." he shrugged and headed for the door. Lady quickly grabbed Kalina Ann from the wall they kept all weapons on and headed out the door after Dante. 'This is going to be a long day.' she thought before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Okay, so I really am already working on another story right now, but I figured since I had a few chapters of this one stacked up, why not post them? If I don't update this story a lot it's because I'm either stuck in writer's block or I'm stuck writing a chapter for my other story. Please review and let me know if I should keep writing this one, I'm not so sure I liked how it was turning out. Also don't hold back on criticism. I can really make a good use of a dose of that, good or bad. By the way, if you're a fan of Final Fantasy XIII and have a decent ideal of all the games, then maybe you can stop by and check my other story; which is set post Lightning Returns. May I just warn you guys, my other story has a slightly different format then this one, so yeah... : ) Till next time, Caio!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Rant: Hi guys, this time we actually have Vergil in the story, no talking though. :) Enjoy! Oh and please review, I need to know what's on your mind's.^^

* * *

><p>Underworld...<p>

Gabriel awoke grasping. Desperate for air to fill her lungs as her eyes fluttered to adjust to the lighting of her surroundings. A small four-walled room was all she could make up. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead. Brushing her brow skimming fringe that was plastered to her sweating forehead. She used her somehow weak arms to bring herself up in a sitting position. When her eyes finally adjusted she yelped and tried helplessly to stand, but immediately failed. A large rat watched her with red glowing eyes. A mixture of corpses and mist filled her nose. Pinching her nostrils, she continued to look around.

"What is going on?" she whispered more to herself than anything. Her eyes wide with fear. She was laying on a cold stone floor and puddles of red liquid laid scattered ahead of her. Her eyes scanned the place frantically. Then she started to pull herself to the nearest wall and helped herself up slowly. Her legs trembled under her weight. Seeing the place was so dark, she began to move forward. Feeling her way through as she went, staying close to the cold wall she felt under her touch. She found a heavy metal door, which gave a terrible rusted screeching sound when she opened it. Stepping out to a corridor that had two different passages. She settled for the left passage and continued on her way.

She then came to a halt in front of an entrance. Steel-chrome grand double back doors stood high and strong in front of her. Her heart began to race as she reached for the door handle. She was then forced to move with haste when she heard clawed footsteps coming her way.

Gabriel reached for the door and quickly let herself in. Upon entering she silently let the door close behind her and pressed her back against it. Holding her breath with all her might, she waited. The footsteps faded after a few seconds indicating that the creature that was passing by had left.

'Where am I?' Gabriel asked herself as she started to take in her surroundings. To her surprise she manage to guess what room she had accidentally just stumbled into. She looked around in what she believed to be a throne room. She paused a few steps before walking through the archway that led into the actual room. She shivered as she felt the power that emanated from the throne its self. The room was dark and lit only by a few torches that gave off little light with crackling fire. The throne was a high chair made of rusted old iron with a red velvet cushion. The throne sat atop of a blood splated platform. Filled with disgust, Gabriel's hands went straight to her mouth. Her churning stomach wasn't helping at all. The scent of death hung in the air. She decided to focus her attention on the rest of the room. Which in turn was no different. The heavy stone walls were heavily damaged. The ceiling was very high and yet, depressions with blood gave way the impression that someone or something had been smashed or thrashed on to it various times. The room looked like if there had been a massive fight between different unknown supreme forces. As if the dark walls themselves bled, blood dripped down them. Like a candle dripping wax as it melts away against the fire. Gabriel slowly moved towards the throne, which was in the centre of the room. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a side of the room she hadn't seen as she had step in. On a far end, almost directly behind the throne itself, was a male's body. She now knew why the smell of blood, she was trying so hard to ignore, was so strong in the room. The strong metallic scent hit her nostrils and a huge wave of nausea over took her. The heavy smell hanged deep in the air as she inched her way closer to the body.

She found herself standing right in front of it. Was this person really dead?

"Who would do such a thing?" she whispered to herself staring at the shaggy head with white now blood-red hair. She stumbled backwards when his chest heaved as he struggled to bring air to his blood filled lungs. His eyelids flickered and then flashed open. Only to reveal two blood-shot pale sapphires. Two icy moons in the bitter dark. Moving quickly, Gabriel kneeled next to the male who laid still, his eyes watching her every step. 'How am I suppose to get those things out of him?' she thought to herself as she studied his wounds. Two large swords were impaled into his upper chest section in a "x" formation. The wound was heavy with thick crimson liquid still dripping out, slowly. On his upper right bicep was a large slash that oozed blood, as the dagger used to make it, still remained in his skin.

"I can't believe you still have it in you to breathe." she muttered almost to herself as she then noticed he was trying to speak.

"Dante?" was what she thought she heard. He really couldn't speak with a mouth that kept gushing blood as he spoke so she refrained from answering.

"Shhhh...shhh" was all she could say as her pale white hands moved to his chest. As if she could somehow stop the bleeding, she pressed her hand right below one of the swords. Still studying the wounds she struggled to remain calm.

"On the count of three...one,.. Two,.. Thr-" she muttered to herself, but froze when she heard clawed footsteps near the door once again. 'No!' she thought as she turned her head to the door. She looked around for a weapon of any sort. She then noticed through the corner of her eye, a large katana laying on the ground not too far off. She slowly let go of him and edged her way to it. As soon as the sword came in contact with her bloody palm it began to glow. She quickly caught a strange golden amulet as it slipped off the blood dripping sword. She stared at her reflection on the blade in shock, for it was the first time she had caught a glimpse of herself. Long white hair now replaced her black raven locks. She almost dropped the sword when she noticed her eyes were no longer grey, but completely white.

A sudden screech brought her back from her trance. Pulling the amulet over her head, she quickly looked back to the door. 'Nothing yet..' she thought as she ran back to the wounded young man's side.

...Vergil...

Vergil stared in awed at the blurry figure form in front of him. 'Who is this?' he thought to himself as the figure said nothing. He tried unsuccessfully to once again call his brother's name, but failed to. He was then hit by a large amount of power that came to him. His vision slowly returning to aid him. He was scarcely able to make out a female figure who now crouched in front of him. The agonizing pain that came from his chest was slowly fading. He then noticed his keepsake, Yamato, glowing in the figure's hand.

Loud screeches and croaks of demons alerted him, as they communicated and entered the room. In sudden instinct, he snatched the sword and slashed the nearest demon in half. Like a bolt of lightning he turned in an instant and thrusted the katana right into the remaining creature's gut. The demons as quickly as they came disintegrated into thin air. He then twirled his blade and sheathed it behind his back. He remained still for a few seconds until his body gave out again and he tumbled to the ground. Warm, soft hands and arms were around him within seconds. Easing him to the ground, he tried to focus his eyesight once again.

He then felt hot liquid drops fall against his face and neck. And listened as the one holding him sobbed.

...

Tears rushed down her pale white cheeks. Gabriel angrily brushed at them quickly.

"I don't want to be here." she let out, anger over taking her.

"I'm not supposed to be here... I want to go home... I ..I." she sobbed quietly not noticing the icy azure stare beneath her. Then, as if her words had summoned the very gates of paradise, a white glow appeared in her hands. Gabriel didn't notice, for her face hung over the man's unmoving body. She cried for a few more seconds before she realized her position and the wounded unmoving man still in her arms. His eyes closed and his silver brows knitted together as a look of pain over took his features.

"I'm sorry, I-" she stopped speaking as she took in her surroundings. The smell of fresh clean air and earth filled her entire being. New tears began to form as she looked around in awe. The unrealistic scene caused her to clench the male's body closer to her. Unable to believe her very eyes, she slowly lowered him to the ground. It was the old dog park she would wake up early in the morning to jog a few miles at. Placing the katana down she arose quietly.

She stood taking up her surroundings. There really weren't any dogs and humans walking out. 'It must be the dark rainy night,' she thought to herself.

A single drop of rain fell on her cheek reminding her of her wounded company. She quickly made her way back to his side. Her mouth formed a small 'O' when she noticed the two swords that had once been stabbed in his chest were no longer there. The wound though, was still bleeding beyond belief. She quickly began to pull off her dark green hoodie and pressed it onto the wound.

She checked his bicep and noticed the dagger also missing. Had she suddenly missed something, why was she safely back in the human world? Why was this mysterious man no longer impaled by those weapons? Why was he impaled inthe first place? Not being able to answer any of her own questions, Gabriel turned her full attention back to the task at hand. First of all, she had to get him to a hospital or somewhere other than the muddy grass of the dog park. She looked around frantically. 'There was a hotel not too far from the park and a hospital not too far off.' she thought remembering the times she walked up and down the very familiar streets. She didn't have the slightest idea of how she was going to get him over there though. She could maybe get him to the hospital and then check in the hotel after she was sure of his survival.

"Hey, hey, keep your eyes open... please. Don't you die on me." she whispered holding him up in a sitting position. She shook his body to get a response, but didn't acquire one. She gave up and slowly laid his head on her lap. Then she started digging in her jean pockets searching desperately for her credit cards. She manage to find two she had shoved in her back pockets when she had left the house. She was startled by the large amount of rain that then came pouring down on them.

"Argh!" she yelled in frustration as the water soaked her completely. She then looked towards her wounded fellow. Who in turn was only wearing black-leathered pants and a pair of dark brown knee-high boots. His bare chest covered only by her now blood and rain drenched sweater. She actually relaxed as she studied his handsome features. She really hadn't been able to see how beautiful he was till then. The raindrops seemed to dance on his handsome face as they fell and ran down his perfect complexion; keen prominent cheekbones, a long slender nose, and a pair still knitted sliver brows. She didn't even noticed when a man suddenly approached them. Holding his small Maltese closely near his chest. Not even a squeaky left the small puppy's muzzle.

"Are you two okay there?" the old man, who looked to be in his late sixties asked.

Back in the Underworld...The Throne room...

"She got away that easily? I told you Alex, we should have kept her out!" the lady in red yelled out at the young male standing near her. She was holding a bloody dagger in her hand that she then flicked at the wall.

"Like I said before. It is not that hard to track that girl down. Her ability to avoid us will always be futile." the young man continued, now standing in front of her.

"Besides aren't you missing someone, hmm, Ruby?" he teased running the back of his hand on her perfect left, fair cheek. Her emerald-green eyes rolled back as she savored his touch. His fingers lightly lingered over her luscious red lips.

"Vergil is no problem of mine. Needless to say, his power is in such a weak stage." she purred as her mouth let out a low moan.

"I know how to bring her back and I know who will hand her to us." her emeralds snapped back into focus as she spoke.

"Our beloved king must not find out that pathetic half-demon has escaped. " she nearly growled walking towards two swords that were submerged in a pool of blood.

"Hmph, leave that to me... I mean, not like they escaped together? " Alexander asked, arching a blond brow.

"No, I believe they did not." Ruby answered absently. She was now standing right where Vergil's body had been.

"Well then, I believe we should get started as soon as possible. " he continued with a wicked grin.

"Right." Ruby agreed, turning to face him holding back a grin of her own.

Somewhere in the city...

"I told you that was a bad idea, you empty-headed jerk!" Lady yelled at Dante smacking him up-side his head.

"Hey!" Dante yelled back defensively.

"You never know if a museum's receptionist ever needs a night out?" he continued fighting back the laughter that raised within him as he listened to himself.

"Well, next time learn from your mistakes and stop asking every female we see out, will ya!" she scorned and barged on ahead stomping her brown boots as she went. Dante grinned as he watched her go. 'She really is something.' he thought and redundantly followed after her.

"Why does it always bother you?" he asked the question. He couldn't help, but to stare at her now-flushing red face.

"What!? I could careless what you do!" she yelled.

"Ok-ok." Dante raised his hands up in defense. He watched her quietly before he made his second attempt.

"Oh, but you do," he continued to tease the human huntress after a few minutes of silence. They had entered a small ice cream shop near the museum. Stephan had told them he would meet them there. Right now, Lady really didn't want to have to listen to the idiotic half-demon. So she simply ignored him. 'Why would I agree to leave my weapons in a "glass box" for this job anyway?' she asked herself looking out the shop's front window. She would kill to have a pistol and shoot the life out of Dante.

"Hello!? Hello!? Earth to Lady!?" Dante yelled out loud leaning across from his side of the booth sit and waving a sweaty palm in front of her. This only earned him a glare from Lady and weird looks from the people sitting near them.

"Ha, you really think that's going to work Missy?" he continued sinking back into his sit.

"Argh! What takes to get an ice cream cone around here?" he complained looking around the shop.

"You can be so childish sometimes." a voice spoke from behind him. Lady turned from the window to spot the ignorant detective leaning causally against the wall near their table.

"Took you long." Lady addressed Stephan before Dante had a chance. Dante glared at her and turned to the human male.

"Dude, why don't you just call the meeting off if you're gonna be getting lost?" he asked as he sat with his arms stretched out on the comfortable sit.

"Yes, about that. I really didn't think you cared if I was late." he confessed and shrugged it off.

"Well, guess you guessed wrong." Dante continued to do the talking and flicked a piece of balled up paper at Lady. She caught the white puff-ball before it hit her on the nose and looked to Stephan as he slide in next to her.

"Well, this is what I got for you. I will be getting you guys copies of your own later. But for now, that's all I got." he began as he waved a hand in the air to a waitress. He then spread a stack of yellow folders on the table.

"Dude you can't even get copies for us and we've been on this case for a week?" Dante asked annoyed.

"It's not th-" Stephan was cut short by Lady's sudden question.

"Can you get us back in there, today?" she asked referring to the museum. Stephan arched a brown eyebrow surprised.

"Back?" he asked his eyes glued to her. In turn Lady just stared out the window again lost in her own thoughts.

An overly excited waitress then approached them. Calling the attention of the two men at the table.

"What can I get for ya today?" she asked directing the question more to Stephan than anyone.

"A vanilla and strawberry ice cream sundae for me. The lady would like?" he turned to Lady, who waved him off.

"Strawberry for me!" Dante then butted in.

"And Strawberry for him." Stephan added and smiled as the waitress hurried off to get their ice creams. They were silent for a few seconds before Dante spoke.

"You see. What happened was..." Dante began for Lady with a huge grin.

"You made a mess, didn't you?" Stephan asked and pinched the bridge of his ivory nose.

"Hey-" Dante started before Lady interrupted him.

"Well? Can you or can you not?" she asked raising a dark slender brow at Stephan. Dante then leaned in and snatched the files placed on the table, looking through them nonchalantly. Stephan eyed her for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, of course. Dr. Langston must be waiting for us." he answered slowly raising.

"Hey, is there a victim in this case?" Dante asked, his face buried in the case files.

"Not really. Just a witness, Dr. Langston. That's why we are meeting him today. Well at least you two are." he continued taking his sundae from the returning waitress and reclaiming his sit.

"And what exactly did this Doctor see?" Lady asked watching him.

"He is the museum's librarian. He was the last one to see the books before they were taken."

"And you believe he can be of help to us?" she countered.

"Nope, but his things sure can." Dante answered her peeking over a paper folder.

"Dante?" Lady asked looking to him.

"This "Doctor" what exactly did he major on?" he asked ignoring Lady and turning to Stephan.

"History, of course." he answered through a mouthful of ice cream. Lady smirked at his actions and looked back to Dante.

"Ha, but does he believe in demons?" Dante asked leaning in. Then his eyes spotted his sundae and he put the papers down and began to pick on it.

"We should get going." Lady said standing now eagerly to find out the answer to Dante's question. 'Was that the reason we were required in this case?' she thought gazing outside.

"Okay, yeah we probably should." Stephan agreed and quickly reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth.

Inside the museum... Dr. Langston's office.

"Hello and welcome." Dr. Langston greeted each one of them as they entered his office. They each picked a spot to stand at and waited for the man to take his sit.

"So Doc? Dante asked not even bothering to look at the man.

"Please, call me Max." the man insisted.

"Okay Max, where exactly where you when this happened?" Stephan raised a brow at Dante before turning to the man for an answer.

An hour later.

"Okay so let's go over it again. You were reorganizing the books in the library. Then you decided to call your daughter at home. So you went and called your daughter down stairs. And then came right back in here and by the time you came back the books were gone?" Stephan asked the man who stood behind his desk. His hands where behind his back and his eyes kept wondering to Dante. Dante in turn sat on a wooden chair's last tipped leg and had his eyes closed, facing the ceiling.

"We aren't getting nowhere." Lady let out frustrated.

"Well I don't know what to say but-" Max began and Dante finally said something again.

"Hmm, maybe you should go detective. " Dante suggested a smirk slowly growing on his mouth. Stephan raked a hand tiredly though his hair.

"Yeah, your probably right." Stephan sighed frustrated.

"I have another case to get back to, but I can leave you guys here, right?" he asked as he began to make his way to the door.

"Oh yeah of course. Don't worry about a thing." Dante assured waving him off. Stephan left out the door within seconds. Which only added to the question. 'How tiring can it really be to work for the law?' Lady thought as she looked to the spot where the tired detective had just been. She then stomped off to a chair and sat down. 'Argh, I should be laying down right now!' she thought angrily and jumped when she heard Dante's next line.

"You know exactly where the books are don't you? And you were the one that took them? Am I right?" Dante asked now sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes looking directly at Max. Lady watched quietly from her sit.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: So what's on Dante's mind? You think he'd ask questions kindly? *smirks*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Rant: Hey guys I'm back with more! This time I tried to make the chapter a little longer than last time because I'm sweet like that. ^^ Anyway, hope you guys like it. It's moving slowly, but it will eventually get there. :)

* * *

><p>Dog park...<p>

She blinked slowly, looking up.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see you there." she suddenly answered smiling at the older aged man.

"Ah, I see." he replied and ran a hand through the puppy's fur.

"Actually, we're not." Gabriel continued answering his question.

"You see, my friend here," she motioned to the guy still laying wounded in her arms.

"Had a rough night and well he is rather knocked-out." she said the last words in a rush. 'He can't see the blood beneath us, right?' she thought to herself, worried.

"Hmmm, yes yes your right. He does seem to be in quite a deep sleep there." the old man spoke as he approached her. He then opened an umbrella he had been carrying on his forearm with a strap.

"Well, the rain isn't going to stop not for a while that is." he spoke as he slowly lowered the puppy on the grass near her and stood holding the umbrella over all of them.

"Thank you kindly." Gabriel thanked him glad to know there was still someone caring enough to help. The old man nodded and looked out from under the umbrella. The small puppy padded its way to her and snuggled close.

"My son should be coming in a few. Maybe he can give you both a ride somewhere more dry?" the old man proposed still looking out to the sky. He then looked down to her and smiled when he noticed the puppy snuggled near her.

"That would be very nice." Gabriel accepted his offer and smiled warmly. Who was this person and why was he offering her help? 'Could he be another one of those demons?' she thought to herself. She looked down to the handsome man who still laid in her arms. His eyes hadn't opened once since they got to the park. Was he still okay? 'Just hold on in there.' she thought worried.

"So who is this fellow to you anyway? " asked the old man from where he stood. His eyes were watching the man with curiousness.

"Oh..he umm he is ..he is just a friend. A really close friend." she manage to let out as relaxed as she could manage. She couldn't just say he was a random stranger she had picked up in the underworld, right?

"What's his name?" he asked still watching him after a few seconds.

"Oh, his name?" she repeated confused. 'Dante,'she recalled he had called out. 'That works for now.' she thought to herself and looked up to the old man.

"His name is Dante." she answered flinching as the name left her trembling lips.

"Ah, Dante huh?" he nodded his head and was moving closer to get a better look when someone over took his attention.

"Grandpa!? There you are. Didn't I tell you to don't go too far?" an approaching young man scold. He looked to be little older than Gabriel herself. 'Twenty-two? Twenty-three?' Gabriel thought to herself as she watched the old man crouch to pick up the Maltese and turn to the guy.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I was just making new friends." he spoke motioning to Gabriel and to the male in her arms.

"Ah, I see." the young man answered smiling towards her.

"Gabriel," she spoke quickly.

"And this is Dante." she finished still feeling weird about calling him that.

"Oh, nice to meet you." he replied and then arched his left brow.

"Well, is Dante doing okay?" he asked looking at the man.

"Oh, yeah. He is always like this after he's had a lot of alcohol." she smiled sheepishly. She was really giving him a face to later live up to. 'He doesn't even have to know.' she thought feeling sorry for having to lie.

"Yes, yes. Danny I was just offering Gabriel here a ride. Maybe that hotel down the street? I mean, its raining." the old man arched a bushy gray brow and looked up at the sky.

"Oh, yeah sure. I can drive you down there." said Danny nodded as he agreed to give then a ride.

"But first of all, I know it's a bit too much to ask, but do you think you have a spare sweater or t-shirt he can borrow?" Gabriel dared to ask and pointed her index finger in her wounded partner's direction.

"Yeah actually, I have a hoodie in the back. I'll go and pull up the car at the curve, okay? You guys can stay here. I'll be right back." and with that Danny was gone. Gabriel watched him as he ran across the mud filled park to a black car parked not too far off. 'If only I could distract them both while I slip the hoodie on him.' she thought and began to lower said Dante to the ground.

Gabriel sighed staring at the slowly darkening night sky. She watched as rain soon after began to pour down on them. Danny took no longer than a few seconds to pull the car to the curve. He quickly got out and helped his Grandpa and the puppy into the front sit.

He then jogged back to her with a dark black hoodie at hand.

"Here this one should fit him." he said looking down the man. Gabriel was now standing and reached out to take the sweater.

"Thank you, really." she said as she quickly kneeled back down and without removing her soaked hoodie, slipped Danny's hoodie over her partner's head, making sure not to let Danny see the large wounds. She could hear his soft light breaths near the nape of her neck as she pulled the sweater down his back.

"Can you please help me carry him? I doubt he can walk." she asked as she slowly began to raise. Danny quickly helped her hold the man up. Swinging one arm over his shoulder and grabbing his side, Danny managed to hold him up right. They quickly made for the car and as he carried him into the car, Gabriel stood silently in the rain.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she let out running back to where they had been. She then noticed the small pool of blood and water on the ground. 'Hopefully they didn't see that.' she thought as she quickly grabbed the katana off the ground. Grateful for the sword's beautiful sheath she quickly ran back to the car. Danny had already sat "Dante" on the back and had made his way to the drivers sit. She quickly slipped in and took her sit.

"Alright then. To the Hemingway Hotel? " Danny asked looking at her through the rearview mirror. She nodded vigorously and then looked to the Grandfather. He looked to been in a deep sleep now. Danny noticed her stare and smiled.

"He tends to do that a lot. Then he wakes up and asks if we're almost home." he explain as he watched the road ahead. Gabriel just smiled at the thought and then looked back to the unconscious man next to her. Would he be alright after losing so much blood? 'Hopefully I can hear your side of the story.' she thought as she brushed a silver-white strand of his hair out of his face.

They continued to drive down the street as the storm made the rain fall harder. The drive to the hotel was solid silence. Gabriel kept her eyes down and made sure to keep her answers short when Danny had asked one or two questions about the "place" they had been at. He had also asked if the sword was real and she had to lie once again and say she had won it in a bet and that it was real.

They soon after reached the hotel and Danny insisted on paying for their stay.

"Really, I'll pay. Don't worry." he spoke as he ducked out of the car and ran for the reception office. Gabriel rolled her eyes and kept a strong grip on the katana in her hands. A few minutes after Danny came out running straight to the car.

"He gave me a room with two beds is that okay?" he asked turning back to look at her.

"Yes, thank you that's fine." she nodded.

"It's room 206, down stairs." he continued and started the car again.

"I'll park in front of it to get him in." he finished and began to turn the car around. He then pulled up in front of a row of white doors with golden numbers. He quickly gave her the key and told her he would carry her "friend" in.

"You can get the doors alright? " he said as he stepped out into the rain and jogged to the other side of the car. Gabriel quickly got out of the back sit and took off to the room. She quickly swiped the card and got the door. Before she could say anything else Danny came in behind her with said Dante on his back. She quickly moved out of the way as he made for the bed closer to the bathroom. She then slowly slipped the katana she had been carrying with her under the bed that was suppose to be her's.

"He'll appreciate that later. Trust me." Danny said raising both of his brows and rolled his eyes to the side.

"I'm sure he will." Gabriel agreed rising quickly. 'If only you knew, he might not live for a "later".' she thought as she smiled back. She risked taking glimpse of the wounded fellow and was surprised that the blood hadn't soaked Danny's hoodie. The man just looked like a normal guy who had just passed out.

"Alright." he sighed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." he said with his hands on his hips.

"It was nice meeting you too and I really don't know how to thank you, really." she smiled helplessly unsure of what she should do.

"Okay then I guess I'll leave you now." Danny said as he started to make for the door.

"Oh, I'll walk you back." she offered following him out. With one last glimpse of the stranger that had saved her life, she hurried out the room closing the down behind her. They walked silently back to the car.

"Danny.. If it isn't too much to ask.." Gabriel started quietly as they approached the car.

"Would you mind letting me have...umm forget it.. It's nothing." she quickly took it back. Danny was now behind the drivers car door with dark brown narrowed eyes watching her.

"What is it?" he asked as if she had asked the question he himself wanted to.

"Nothing forget it." she assured putting on the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Alright, then. Take care of yourself, okay?" he spoke after a few seconds of silence. Gabriel nodded slowly and then backed away from the car as it pulled out into the driveway. As the car drove off into the street, Gabriel fought the urge to run off after it. How was she suppose to go back in that room and deal with this? How was she going to help someone if she couldn't even help herself? She was tired of it, everything. She just wanted to run. Run and hide, find a rock if possible and hide under it. Her life was far from her reach and now everything was moving on its own accord. She inhaled deeply and tried to relax. Then she sighed helplessly and made her way back into the room to the wounded man awaiting her return.

Langston' s office...

"The shows over, Doc." Dante said aiming Ivory at Max's head. Dante stood in front of the man's well kept office desk. His fingerless leather gloved hand had a finger on the guns trigger.

"Oh? How did you manage to get her in here!?" Lady asked coolly resting her boots on a table near her. She then crossed them at her ankles.

"Well, flirting with that receptionist wasn't really what I was aiming for, babe." he answered her over his shoulder with a smirk. They were referring to the beautiful well polished weapon Dante was now aiming directly at a man who was suppose to be a victim.

"Hmm." Lady nodded her head in a satisfied manner.

"Well?" Dante pressed. The older man stood with his hands folded behind his back, expressionless.

"I knew well what I sensed in you young man." Max spoke in a nonchalantly manner.

"Really now? Isn't that great. What are you, huh?" Dante asked cocking Ivory. The man slowly tilted his head to the side and stared at him in confusion.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a demon. And "yes" like you have pointed it out, I was the one to take the books. That was, only after I knew who they were after." he finished his sentence while he stared at the gun before him.

"Why did you call the police that night?" Lady asked rising from her sit and moving to stand next to Dante.

"After calling my daughter that night I was attacked. Just like I said before, demons where here trying to take the books." he explained then he narrowed his eyes on Dante.

"I did not know who else to call. I didn't know that I would just make a fool of myself calling them." he continued ashamed. He walked to the window behind his desk and stood there calmly looking out. Dante then spinned his black gun in his index finger and hoisted it in the back of his moss-green leather pants.

"What's in those books? Cus if it's got big, bad, and ugly after it then it must have something important?" Dante stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes trained on his victim.

"The answer is not what's in them, but what can they do?" Lady asked the question leaning onto the desk with both of her gloved hands planted ontop.

"Yes, you are right. I with assume both of you have dealt with demons before, right?" he asked the question turning away from the window to look at them. Dante looked to Lady with a cocky grin, which in turn a coquettish smile etched its way on her face.

"The story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda can be told in so many ways till this day. Have you heard of them? The stories of how he shut the doors to the Demon World? The stories of how he saved the human world from the very clutches of evil? Well, humans are not all that innocent. They didn't always cower and cringe at the sight of something powerful. Reincarnations is what the protectors of the human world resorted to as their last solution. Before Sparda stepped out to end the struggle we humans went through to end the reign of evil. There were those who stood as protectors. Protectors of the love we humans possessed. Protectors of the one true power."

"Reincarnation? Reincarnation of whom?" Lady asked interrupting him. Max paused and then nodded to himself.

"A priestess know to be able to open the gates of the Underworld." he explained to no sooner be interrupted by Dante.

"Human Priestess? Right?" he asked his eyes were now locked with Lady's.

"Yes, a human priestess. She has been reincarnated through many generations even after the disapearanece of the great Sparda." he paused to look both of them in the eyes.

"Those books are a map to the priestess. They remind her of her true duty. Her duty to the human world. Without those books she would not receive the proper guidance. Without those books she is considered a open door to the Demon World."

"How boring. The need to read to gain power." Dante commented, sighing and flicking a sliver strand of his hair out of his face.

"It is not boring! It is important! Those books are being hunted down to be destroyed. Just like the priestess herself is being hunted down as we speak."

"So where are the books now?" Lady asked a more serious tone in her voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Max sighed in defeat. He pulled out his desk chair and collapsed into it.

"I don't know where the books are nor do I have the slightest idea of where the priestess is now." he continued and covered his face with his hands.

"What do you mean!? Let's go back to the top will ya!" Dante complained.

"This priestess, she can open the gates of hell? Just like the amulets and the sword of Sparda can?" He asked confused. He turned to Lady for help with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, and now we are in the same train we were on three years ago." Lady explain. Not going anymore deeper then she could have. After the loss of Vergil, Dante really never wanted to go near the topic. He always turned away from it. No matter what the reasons for bringing it up, he never listened. Now here they were going down the same lane.

...Streets..

"Why would they want to reopen the gates to hell!?" Dante asked the question to no one in particular. Lady rolled her eyes at the thought. Ever since they had left Max's office he had been asking the same question. 'And that was three hours ago!' Lady thought to herself completely annoyed. Right when Lady had finally heard something interesting Dante got a call form a client. She told him to go on and take the mission and that she would meet him later, but Dante really was not acting like himself. They had left Max Dante's cellphone number and the shop's number just in case something "bad" happened. Now they were headed to the shop to get their hands on any information about a "second door" to the Demon World.

"You know... this priestess Max spoke of... You think she knows of her past? Like her past lives or something like that?" Lady asked the question quietly. Dante, who looked like he had a set of thoughts already eating at his mind, turned to her.

"It bothers you too, doesn't it?" he asked stopping in front of the steps to the shop. Lady refused to look him in the eye, but she nodded her head slowly.

"I doubt anyone opening those doors really wants to see what's on the other end." He pathetically tried to comfort her, failing inevitably.

"Although, it has happened a few times..." he continued laughing at the thought. Ignoring his words, Lady decided to let him in on her thoughts.

"So... If the demons are working on opening the doors... Doesn't that mean someone from the Demon World wants to enter the Human World?" Lady asked the question, her bicolored eyes searching his face for any answer.

"What if Vergil..." Lady trailed off. The laid-back demeanor, never with out a witty taunt or comeback, Dante she knew was gone within seconds.

"I don't see why you always have to rub it in!" he yelled. The half-demon's glacier-like eyes suddenly reminded her of his twin brother.

"Can you at least understand I don't want to have to talk about that anymore?" Dante barked at a completely dumbfounded Lady.

"Dante...I-I.." she turned away not knowing what to say.

"..." Silence overtook both of the hunters as they stood silently searching for words to say. Dante was the first to talk, as he made for the entrance of Devil May Cry.

"I think it's best if we both search in different places. That way we'll cover more ground."

"But-" Lady began to explain their choices, but was cut short by a sigh of frustration that left Dante.

"No, I think it's best you go to Granny's."he suggested before stepping in and slamming the door shut behind him. 'Even Dante had his soft parts.' Lady though quietly as she slowly turned away from the shop.

* * *

><p>Author's Rant: So I think I've done a terrible job. What do you guys think? Review and let me know. I don't bite, I promise. :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hemingway Hotel...

Gabriel's ashy grey eyes lingered over the unconscious male in the bed across from her. His deathly pale face perfectly sculpted given him a fragile, yet virile look.

"Is he poisoned?" the doctor asked as she examined the wounds. Snapping out of her momentarily state of absence, Gabriel looked to the doctor.

"No... Not that I know of.." she answered. She didn't even know the guy's name for crying out loud.

As soon as she had returned from walking Danny to his car she had quickly replaced her drenched sweater with fresh clean bathroom towels. She had then stopped by the check-in office to ask for more towels and an ice bucket. After that she had called the family's trusted doctor for advise. Who in turn urged her to stay where she was and that he would send one of his co-employees, since she had insisted he didn't tell anyone.

"Not even Max?" he asked her. His voice giving out a worrisome tone.

"No. Please don't tell my father about this and don't call the ambulance." she instructed him worried of the commotion that would go off.

"His blood looks like its mixed with some kind of dark purple substance." the she-doctor announced as she picked at the blood surrounding the wound with a cotton swab.

"I'll have to examine it before I do anything." she said before dropping the swab in a small plastic case.

"What? Like tests or something?" Gabriel asked devastated. She pursed her naturally red lips and then shook her head in disapproval.

"No. I can't let you just LEAVE! He can't wait for some "test"!? He'll die!" Gabriel let out surprised that the doctor hadn't said anything about the pools of blood, she had informed her the man had lost.

"But you have no other choice. I must know what I'm working with. I need to know if I can even do anything for him at all. A normal human at his state would be dead right now!" the doctor continued as she stood and collected her things.

"It will be quick. I'll run down to the hospital, examine his blood, get the things I need, then get back here in no time. Although, you claim he has lost a lot of blood, but he bears no signs of it." she said and then headed for the door.

"This is my number." she handed her a small piece of paper. Gabriel just nodded vigorously.

"If he shows any signs of life other than his breathing then call me... I'll also call you when I'm on my way back." she finished and took one last glance at her patient and went out the door. Gabriel stared at the spot where the doctor had just been. Then she searched her pockets for her cellphone.

"Cynthia Jones." she read out loud, punching in the number and adding it to her emergency contacts. Sighing tiredly, she decided to check on the man's wounds. 'Poisoned or not he needs help.' she thought to herself as she leaned over him to get a better look.

Twenty-five minutes later...

Who was he? And what was he doing down there? What business did he have that got him almost killed? 'Why are you still breathing is the right question?' Gabriel thought as she watched his sleeping form. She didn't even notice how long she'd been staring at him until her cellphone rang. Jumping up startled, she yelped as she fell backwards off the bed and on to her rear.

"Hello?" she breathed when she got back to her feet.

"Hello, this is Cynthia?"

"Yes, Gabriel. Is everything alright? Were you able to get the tests?" she pressed worried not sure how much longer the man could last.

"Yes actually, I am on may way back to the hotel. I have very important news for you. In the meantime, has he moved at all?" she asked concern lingering in her words.

"Yes, he's fine. He hasn't moved. I am beginning to doubt that he will anytime soon." Gabriel informed her now standing above him.

"Its only normal, I'm on my way back. I will see you when I get there. Okay?"

"Alright, bye." Gabriel answered before Dr. Jones hanged up. Feeling anxiety fully over take her, Gabriel decided to wash her face.

She was relieved when she noticed the white eyes and hair she had seen before were gone. Her silver-grey eyes and raven black hair were exactly how they usually were. She then noticed undereye circles, a few blemishes, and a few red marks around her neck. 'I never spotted you guys before.' she murmured to herself. She rubbed under her eyes and then stopped when she caught a glimpse of the golden chain that trailed into her tank top. Pulling the strange amulet out, she examined it quietly.

"Give it back, Vergil!" yelled a small silver-white haired boy as he pounded on a dark wooden door.

"I'll tell mum and she'll get you!" he threatened, but got no response for the other side.

"It's not fair! Its mine you have your own!" he continued to yell before he gave up and sunk on to the floor in front of the door. Minutes later the door slowly cracked open and icy blue eyes peeked out.

"I didn't break it or anything. Dante?" a voice assured the now sobbing small boy sitting outside the door. He brushed the falling tears off his face with his sweaters red sleeves.

"I had to make sure it got cleaned up. You always make a mess of yourself and get it wet. What would happened if it were to get tarnished?" the small seven year-old twin explained. An enraged Dante tried to snatch the silver amulet out of his twins hand, but failed.

"Give it back!" he yelled once again.

"Hey, I know mother has taught you better than that!" Vergil teased jumping back a few feet into the safeness of the room.

"It's mine!" Dante growled and rising from his spot, tackled Vergil to the ground.

"Hey!" Vergil let out before falling back. He tried his best to keep the two amulets out of his younger twins grasp. Dante tugged on Vergil's blue-green sweater angrily.

"I'll tell mum when she gets back! Now give it back." Dante yelled struggling against Vergil. Who in turn pushed his head away with his palm flat to his brother's forehead.

The moon shined bright compared to the twilight background that tried helplessly to engulf it. The sound of footsteps causing numerous melodious waves of raindrops to splash against any solid form, could be heard not too far off.

Lurching backwards, two enraged men exchanged angry determined glares. They stood mirroring one another, if possible, their faces holding a large amount of resemblance.

One a fierce, determined, dressed-in-blue katana wielder. The second a well paced, equally determined, red-dressed broadsword wielder.

One driven by the purest of reasons and the other the darkest.

Their blades clashed against each other, giving life to a beautiful rain of sparks which hanged in the air. As the twins continuously charged at each other and the world went black. Lashing out on each other with every possible move they could conjure up.

The very strength and force of their skills seemed to force their weapons into deep saddening laments for submission.

As if defying gravity itself, the rain stopped in mid-air to form a true dome of crystal clear water; as a result of their whirring blades. Both moving precisely in to each others steps, slashing at each other. Determined to find the slightest of weakness in their guarding. The blades clashed yet again, given only but mere seconds; the twins glared at each other, filled with what only looked to be hatred. Released from their violent and aggressive moves, the rain finally fell as if exhausted creating a loud splash.

Heavy breathing escaped their non-speaking lips, as they both stared at each other. Holding their locked swords merely inches from each others faces.

Not giving in and holding their ground created such intensity, that their grieving blades released steam and a reddish glow where they met.

As if given a signal, the blue twin skillfully took the upper hand and disarming his opposing competitor. Sending the broadsword spinning vertically into the air. He then with such great ease, thrusted his perfectly beautiful katana into his twin's abdominal. The broadsword returning faithfully to its owner, implanted it's self in the stone floor nearby.

With his sword inserted to its hilt, the blue twin made no move to pull back.

They stood in complete silence letting nothing, but the somehow silent raindrops fill the missing sounds. Soon after a trail of blood dripped down the katana and on to the rain-filled floor.

A new sound joined the steady beat of the raindrops as they fell. The sound of a man struggling to breath, grasping the very air around him. The twin in blue watched him nonchalantly with disdainful satisfaction. Then with ease, did he yank the katana from his now falling sibling. Blood spurted in a semicircle behind him. The red-coated twin fell backward, his eyes not leaving his twin's. Then he laid motionless on puddles of water... The katana wielder turned to take his leave. But with a sudden small twitch from his twin's hand, did the blue twin turned back to finished the job he had started. An enraged look on his face as he moved toward the fallen brother with his sword aiming only to impale.

...

Gabriel awoke from her inactive state in an instant, gasping desperately for air. As if the same sword that had run through the twin in red had just ran right through her, she instantly felt her stomach for injuries.

"What was that?" she murmured to herself. Shaking her head, she looked to the golden amulet in her hand. The sudden knock on the door snapped her back from her dazzled state.

"I'm coming!" she called out quickly. She aroused to her feet and closed the water faucet. She quickly slipped the amulet over her head and dropped it back under her tank top. She took one last glimpse of the male she now felt a strange fear for and turned to sneak a peek through the peephole. Dr. Jones stood not too far off with a suitcase in her hands and what seemed like a duffel bag on the other. Without a word, Gabriel opened the door and stood aside to let her in.

"Has he moved at all?" she asked for the millionth time.

"No... He's been out cold..." Gabriel answered. Her thoughts kept straying back to what she had seen when she touched the amulet. The twin in blue was definitely the man who now laid wounded in bed. 'But it wasn't you who was injured in that fight...' she thought unaware of what Dr. Jones was saying.

"-so I just thought it would be best if I just taught you how to do it. What do you think?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't catch that can you please repeat it for me?" she inquired puzzled. Dr. Jones sighed and smiled weakly.

"I said, I found out why your friend is still breathing." she replied bluntly. She silently studied Gabriel, she had a few strands of white hair hanging near her left eye.

"Oh..." Gabriel managed to let out after a few seconds of silence.

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?" the older woman asked worried. Noticing her grey eyes take up a lighter shade of grey.

"Hm?" Gabriel asked still lost in her own thoughts.

"I think you should close that door before we freeze." Dr. Jones pointed out before she began to take out a few things from her duffel bag. She then decided to ignore the youths strange reactions. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Startled that she was still holding the door open, Gabriel agreed with the doctor and closed the door. Not too sure if she wanted be in the room anymore she slowly locked the door.

"Now come over to this side and watch me as I bandage up his injuries. That way you can do it on your own later." the doctor simply instructed.

"What!?" Gabriel nearly yelled out the word. Training her foggy grey eyes on her, she awaited a reasonable answer.

"Well, it seems bandaging is all he really needs for now." she explained as she began the process.

"What about surgery? What about the "tests"?" Gabriel asked as she moved to stand across from the woman.

"It so seems," she began as she tried to somehow bring the man to a sitting position.

"Help me hold him up." she commanded. Gabriel quickly got on the bed and helped her hold him up.

"Your friend here has a unique ability to "heal" himself. That purple fluid that I found in his blood was doing just that." she explained. Gabriel holding on to both of his shoulders, shook her head in understanding.

"He has no need for surgery or anything like that. I believe his only remedy now, is time." she finished, frowning at her work. Gabriel continued helping, but noticed that she was right the slash that had been in his bicep was now half its size. 'Healing?' she thought to herself.

"But if you say time is all he needs, then how much time does he need?" she asked looking worried at the large wound the two swords had inflicted on him.

"Well, I really can't say exactly. Maybe two weeks or three?" she guessed, while wrapping a bandage around the man's well-built torso.

"He'll need time, but I must admit he is nothing like a normal human. You did well in not taking him to the ER. They would be all over him." Gabriel only nodded her head absently in response.

"And so you want me to bandage him up until he's fully healed?"

"Yes, I would expect that from you. I mean, you were the one that said you didn't want anyone involved in this, right?" the blond-haired woman remonstrated.

"Yes, I understand." was all Gabriel could say. She knew right from the start that everything was her's to bear.

"Alright, like I said before, I'm only here to show you how to do this." she said motioning to her almost done work.

"I was paged, while I took tests of his blood. So I have to go back as quickly as I can. You do have my number though, so if you need me you can call me. If after three-weeks he does not seem to be fully healed or going there; then you should probably give me a call so I can come and check-up on him." she instructed while she collected her things, yet again. Lowering him slowly back into the bed, Gabriel watched the doctor as she moved around.

"I brought you enough equipment to last you four-weeks tops." she added before sticking her head into her luggage bag.

"For the meantime, I doubt he will need anything to eat. He will be out for a while, but I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up in one-week." she said handing Gabriel a large plastic bag as she got off the bed.

"Anyway, I doubt he would want to eat anything with that huge hole in his chest." she continued moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Well, anyway I have to go now. You should take my advise and get some sleep child." she advised. Then she walked up to Gabriel and lifted her chin with her hand, examining her face.

"You seem tired. He wouldn't benefit from someone who is tired and not capable of completing a simple task as bandaging his wounds." she nodded once and then made for the door.

"Thank you...for everything." Gabriel called out after her.

"Your welcome child...Gabriel." she answered. Then she opened the door and stepped out. With one last smile, she closed the door behind her.

Gabriel stood still for a few minutes. Slowly taking everything in, she then inhaled deeply and released.

"Guess it's just you and me now." she said turning back. 'I think, Dante called you,"Vergil"?' she thought to herself, smiling at the thought of the younger version of the man she was seeing now unconscious.

History Museum

The steps were faint, but were taken with great haste. Heavy breathing could be heard as they went.

"You can not run from me forever, Max!" Ruby's voice rang loud and clear. She was following him as he continuously kept running into different rooms to avoid her. The lady clad in red, came to a stop in the corridor.

"Your dear little girl has resulted in doing the same, but of course, she has no style." she spoke with a devilish grin on her face.

"Are you, but the same?" she taunted laughing evilly.

"We both know your not human, Max... Max?... Max? Come out, Come out, wherever you are." she started from the nearest door. Slamming every door open as she went. Max on the other hand scrambled to get to the phone on his desk. Running from the door he had just opened; he made quick for the black desktop phone. As soon as his hands grabbed the thing another pale white hand stopped him from lifting it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, I don't think that's a good idea." Ruby advised from a crouching position on his desk. Her red manicured index finger swaying from side to side in front of her, grinning wildly she pounced on him.

"What did you do to Gabriel?" he growled beneath her. He made to push her off, but was stopped when her mouth parted nearly inches to his neck. A dark red aura dispersed from her lipsticked mouth. Burning and leaving a trial of decaying skin. Max roared in pain and made no move whatsoever as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she purred and aroused to her feet. Her long red curls bouncing with her every move.

"Not even Sparda's son could take it. Although, he truly never seized to amaze me with that healing trick of his." she giggled coquettishly.

"Being near that pathetic priestess has really got you forgetting things." she continued. She flipped one of her long scarlet curls and reached for something on her thigh, under her crimson dress. Then she slowly revealed a long leathery whip.

"Well, let me just set the rules to the game, yes?" She announced holding him down with her left high-heel to his chest. Whipping the leathery weapon in the air, she bite down on her red bottom lip and grinned.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well guys this is what I got for now, please don't get mad. Next chapter definitely has some LadyDante scenes and no Verge isn't waking up YET. ^^ Till next time, Caio!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright guys, here's chapter 5, sorry I took a while I just had to work around it a few times. I was trying my best not to mess it up by putting too much out there, but all in all, here it is. Enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. O.o Though it would be nice to...* smiles innocently*

* * *

><p>Underworld...Throne Room...<p>

"Alexander!" The Underworld ruler roared as he paced back and forth in front of his throne.

"Yes, my lord?" asked the blond man kneeling in front of his path.

"Bring me the human. I want her here, now!" he demanded, impatience overtaking him.

"But my lord...there is a minor problem that's being taken care of with the human at the moment..." Alexander dared deny his commander his request, but a second time.

"And what might that be, Alexander? Hmm, first you decide not to tell me of that pathetic son of Sparda's escape and now this?" Mundus lowered his head closer to Alexander's face.

"You dare not tell me of Ruby's major mistakes, hm? You think me so insolent as to pay no mind to her doings?" The ruler watched his creation with eyes that could do more than just stare holes into your skin.

"No, my lord." he replied calmly, but denied not his body's sudden instinct to bring his head down lower. Tasting his mouth as if suddenly finding something to be very distasteful, Mundus pulled back and retrieved to his throne.

"So be it! Go and help her bring back that wretched scum! I want to hear that half-demon wail in pain as I tear his very flesh off his bones!"

"Yes my lord, as you command." Alexander replied as he stood and shook his head once to free himself of the straying strands of his shoulder length hair and made his exit quietly. Once outside, he searched the pocket of his dress shirt for his sun glasses and then pushing them up the bridge of his nose, he grinned wildly.

"Oh, I'll help her alright." he almost hissed as he strolled down the dark, torch lit, stone wall corridor.

Granny's Library...Library of Hallow Souls

"Where was this 'priestess' three years ago?" Lady muttered to herself as she scanned through the rows and rows of large old books in the ancient library. The historic relic was owned by an old woman, whom Lady and Dante both called Granny. Granny was an old woman, whose original name was Ophelia, but because she was more like a sweet grandmother to them they had both grown used to calling her Granny. She was a small, slightly grumpy, more saccharine than vinegarish, lonely grandmother. She had inherited the burden of watching over the ancient library from her grandfather and her grandmothers and grandfathers after.

"Perhaps this 'priestess' you are searching for has a name?" Granny asked, standing near Lady as she skimmed through a book with a golden binding and a dark blue cover.

"Yes, but even that is something I don't have nor have the time to find out about. If reincarnation was what her future resulted to then I am sure she has more than just 'one' name." Lady spoke pressing two of her gloved fingers to her temple in irritation.

Just then an antique grandfather clock that stood tall in the center of the ancient library, began a sequence of chimes. It rang loud and clear through every row of the building. A bell-ringer, announcing the stroke of midnight was near.

"Midnight..is an hour away dear...I think you should call it a night, don't you agree?" the older woman spoke as she reached for a book and her ancient hands shook involuntary. Lady nodded her head in understanding.

"Hopefully Dante had better luck." she said as she turned to look around the huge library. The sweeping archways, the exposed brick interior and its high ceiling only complimented the tall color glass windows and ancient unique blend of architectural details.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you again tomorrow?" she asked as she turned back to Granny.

"Here take these, who knows they might be what you were looking for." the elderly woman said as she handed Lady a set of books; three, dark brown, overly used, leather binded books. Staring at them questionably, Lady nodded her head once.

"Okay I guess,... Wait, is there a key that goes with these?" she asked once she notice the spine of one of the books had a keyhole.

Looking through all of them, she noticed they all needed a key. She looked up confused, but was surprised when Granny was no longer there.

"Granny?" Lady called out and glanced back down at the books in her hands.

"Ancient demonic runes?" she said to herself as she ran a gloved finger over the long line of ancient writing.

Devil May Cry...

Lady came to a sudden halt, parking her newly repaired black motorcycle just outside the place she called home. Releasing her tight grip on the motorcycle's handlebars, she turned her head slightly towards the entrance of the shop. Literally staring at the doors, she lazily sat up straight, leaning her own weight and the bike's on to her right leg. It had been only a few hours since Dante and her had stood there, fearful. Fearful of facing their past, fearful of confronting the inevitable. Was it all real? Was it really what was ment to happen right from the start?

Dismounting her motorcycle, she grabbed the leathery books from a bag she usually always carried and headed straight for the door. Once she yanked one of the double front doors open, she paused. The lights were out and silence ruled within the shop.

Scanning the ground ahead of her, she slowly placed the books on a window sill nearby.

"Dant-"she began but paused when she caught a glimpse of his black combat boots and his leathery moss-green pants.

"Didn't think you'd come back." Dante whispered, standing not too far off from the door she had just entered from. He straighten out from leaning on the wall with his left shoulder and began to move slowly towards her.

"Wasn't planning on it, since you didn't seem so friendly last time we spoke." Lady countered as she stood her ground and watched him, a cat when being served fish for the first time in weeks.

"Then why are you here, now?" he pressed with a grin, he was now using shadows to hide.

"I had-" she began, but stopped when Dante literally pinned her on to the door, slamming it shut. Taking with it the only light coming in to guide her next steps. They stood in complete darkness, not to mention silence, for what seemed like seconds.

"You have no good reason." Dante continued to whisper, she could feel his faint breathing only inches from her neck. She then felt his nose lightly brush her ear. In an instant, she had obviously expected, his lips were pressed to her's. Softly, gently, delicately, yet needly and desiringly. Not needing to be told twice, Lady's hands slowly made their way up his shoulders and clasped around the nape of his neck. Of course this wasn't Dante's normal self, but she really couldn't refuse her body's urge to touch him. You see the truth was; she really did like Dante, but that didn't mean she had to admit it to him straight out, did it?

It wasn't till his hands began their exploring, that Lady's eyes fluttered open. Boy, she never could really savor one of his kisses long enough before those hands of his began their exploring. Rolling her eyes as his hand vaguely made for her left thigh, she took action.

"Try that again and you'll no longer have a head devil boy." she hissed, breaking there kiss. Dante let out a small sarcastic laugh as he felt Lady's CZ75 pistol aimed directly at his head.

"Ah, she didn't get the hint. What a drag." he teased sarcastically not making a move.

"I'll blow your head off righ-" she began as she cocked the pistol, but was interrupted by Dante's ringing phone. Neither one of them looked in its direction, for their eyes were to busy looking into each other. Lady with a glare, Dante with eyes that hinted he was grinning to death. It shook fiercely as it literally made its way off the desk. Both of the hunters relatively returned to their absolute silence. Dante then risked a side glance towards his desk and noticed the vibrating phone was going to hit the ground any second now.

"Hey, can I get that?" Dante asked, she just knew a smirk was etching its way on his face. Rolling her eyes, she pushed his head away in the direction of his desk.

"Don't try it again." she growled through her clenched teeth and felt him pull away as he made his way through the dark to the only light swinging right above his desk. Dante picked up the phone and turned his body to get a good look at Lady's annoyed self. She hoisted her pistol back on her thigh and turned to grab Kalina-Ann from where she had left her. Walking as casual as she could, she walked up next to him. Was she having a nervous breakdown, no not Lady. Playing her part in the game, she hitched Kalina-Ana higher on her shoulder and glared at him as if nothing had ever happened. A crooked grin played sweetly on Dante's lips.

"Sorry we closed at nine." Dante literally blurted out and then hung up.

"That's what you wanted to answer the phone for?" Lady panned moving her head side-to-side disappointed.

"Hey they-" he started, but paused and turned to the phone when it instantly began to ring again. He grabbed it and then hung it right back.

"Dante!" Lady scolded glaring at the silverhead as he turned and shrugged nonchalantly. The phone, then after, rang again, this time Lady pointed her index finger at him, threatening. Rolling his eyes, the half-demon slowly turned towards the frenzy phone and robotically answered it.

"Devil May Cry?..." he asked. Lady watched his face for any reactions and was shocked when his face changed, confusion over took his handsome features in an instant.

"I'm on my way." Dante answered calmly into the phone before he literally slammed it back down and without a word, made his way to Rebellion on the wall.

"Duty calls!" Dante called out as he grabbed Ivory and Ebony and made for his exit. Lady knew the drill, so pulling out the gun she had just been pointing at Dante. She grinned and reloaded it quietly. Dante watched her with a narrowed glare. Had she really just threatened him with a unloaded pistol?

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lady spoke, shrugging at him with a smirk as she followed him out. Once outside, Dante literally barged over to her motorcycle.

"Hey that's my ride, Dante." she said as she casually made her way to her motorcycle and looked questionably to him. He had already gotten on and was ready to turn the ignition, completely ignoring her.

"That's MY bike Dante." she rephrased. Placing her hands on her hips, she bent over, her face inches from his.

"That's MY bike devil boy!" she yelled at his face once again. Grinning, he took advantage of her current position and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I won't damage it today, I promise babe." he answered and placing his flat palm on her left thigh, he pushed her to get on. Annoyed, but dumbfounded, Lady just sat behind him staring in awed at the platinum head in front of her. He then turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"LET'S ROLL BABY!" the half-demon yelled as he revved the bike and instantly took off without another word.

Hemingway Hotel...

A pleasurable sensation over took Gabriel's pale and sore body as hot, yet warm water streamed down her back sending shivers up her spine. Her body finally receiving a cleansing treatment was definitely something she didn't think would happen today. She always made sure to make time for recovery and today was more like a reward than a planning. With all the constant moving around from place to place, she really only stopped to attend to her personal hygiene. She may have been at risk of getting caught, but she didn't believe that was a problem compared to the kinds of irritation her body could give off in complaints toward her frailty of frequent showering.

A necessity or gratification, who knew, right now all that mattered was relishing the moment. A long, low moan escaped her lips in contentment. Slightly adjusting the water temperature of the showerhead, she let out a soft hiss when it got hotter. She arched her back as she felt her tight muscles loosening. Feeling drowsy, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts take over.

**"Relish those you come across with in life and you will always be happy. You will always have a meaning in life, nothing will be meaningless...nothing."** her mother's words constantly repeated themselves over and over in her head. Fresh tears began to stream down her pale face, dispersing into the water already around her.

'_...With the wind you go,_

_Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._

_I will give my gifts to you,_

_Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

A woman sings as she stands in front of a mirror, behind a small girl with jet-black hair that cascades down her back. A smile plays warmly on the woman's face as the high and low notes leave her lips.

_The light in your eyes,_

_An angel up high,_

_Fighting to ease the shadow side._

_Hearts will grow though having to bend,_

_Leaving behind all things in the end-'_

Sighing as she braids her daughter's hair, the woman pauses to address her perspicacious child.

"Put those down Gabe, their not yours." the mother in a white dress commanded her child; who continuously continued to pick up jewelry from a black small case in front of her mirror.

"But mother, father said you could have them, remember?" the small six year-old reminded her of the wedding gift her husband had given her their wedding night.

"Yes," she answered admittedly. "But that doesn't mean you can." she continued denying the child her newly found play toy.

"Hmm..." the child pouted disappointed and began to place the jewel, she now carried in her small palm, back where she found it.

The mother giggled as she watched the child frown.

"Lillian, don't deny her the opportunity to learn. I am sure the only real reason she takes the jewelry is only to attain time to compare them to the ones in the books and learn their history." Max spoke as he entered the room. Trying to convince his wife the child only ment well.

"I...suppose so." the mother replied and tying a black ribbon to the girl's hair, she patted her head signaling her she was finished. Max smiled at the young Gabriel and pointed his index finger toward the door.

"Go and take as much of Mommy's jewelry with you to the library. I am sure a giant passed by and pulled out your favorite book for you." he assured her and taking hold of her small shoulders, he gave her a little encouraging push. The child gasped in excitement.

"Yes father." she replied and with a smile and hug from her mother, she ran off with two sets of jewelry she felt were most interesting.

"Max? Is something troubling you?" Stopping in her tracks, Gabriel listened as her mother asked her father what was wrong.

"Yes,...well... It-its Gabriel... Lillian you know what's been happening lately... Come, we must speak in my office." he urged, hearing their steps approaching the doorway; she was still standing at, Gabriel quickly made to hide under a table displaying a vase with roses. It's table-cloth draped its sides just enough to give the small child a perfect hiding spot.

"We can not let it come to pass." Max continued as they both passed the table and walked down the long corridor of their current home to his office.

That same night, Max implored Gabriel to have her things packed and ready to leave.

"But father, mother hasn't yet entered my room to kiss me goodnight." she pouted and sat up in her large bed.

"Yes my dear, she will in a few minutes. She just had a few things to take care of before bed." he told her as he searched for something in her drawers.

"Oh..." she replied watching him with her head tilted to the side.

"Father?..."

"Yes dear?"

"Is mother mad with me?"

"Oh no my sweet, where would you get that idea from?" he asked as he stopped to rake his hand through his flax colored head and stared desperately and confused at the drawer in front of him. Turning hesitantly toward the small girl, he smiled. In return, she straightened out and gave him an innocent smile.

"Gabriel I need to ask a favor of you-and you must promise to not ask why, okay?" nodding her head, she smiled once again at her father and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself.

"We are going to play a game, alright? And the first thing you must do to prepare for it is pack your things and set them aside from everything you have in this room. Pack only things you think you will miss dearly. I will make time to pack all of your necessities. I-"

"But father what if I have one too many things to-" the six year-old interrupted him as he instructed her on what to do.

"Too many of what exactly?" Lillian asked her daughter as she stepped into the large room.

"Oh..Gabriel was referring to all the toys she has down stairs." Max replied for Gabriel quickly and smiled toward her.

"Ah I see." Lillian said as she nodded and walked over to Gabriel's bedside. Taking a sit next to her, the mother smooth down the child's frizzy hair.

"You're so young..." she said watching her with caramel colored orbs, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she spoke.

"Well I must be on my way, I have much to attend to." Max announced as he made his way to stand next to both of his most prized possessions. Kissing Gabriel on her forehead and Lillian on her left cheek, Max made for the door...not knowing that would be the last time he got to see them together...

''''''''''''''''

Gabriel gasped as her body and mind were finally released from the very grasp of her memories. Shaking her head from side to side, she tried miserably to stop herself from giving life to anymore of her tears. She hated the fact she was never really in control of what came to her mind. And a trip down Memory Lane was the last thing she needed right now. Quickly turning the water off, she grabbed her towel and toweled off.

...An hour later...

Gabriel silently paced back and forth as she tried helplessly to take up everything that would be happening next. 'He's soaked in rain, so he needs a change of clothes. What if he wakes up, then what? I can't just leave him with that clothes, what if he takes longer then three weeks to heal? What if he catches a cold?'

"Wait, what am I talking about? He can't take more than a week to heal!" she muttered to herself. 'But no human can heal that fast!' she contrasted herself.

'What if bringing him with me wasn't the best idea? No no no, of course not, he was at the verge of death when I found him...that guilt would eat me alive...' she then came to a sudden halt when she was reminded of the sword that still laid hidden underneath the bed beside her. She turned her head to get a glimpse of the man she now knew was named, Vergil. He still laid sound asleep. Crossing her fingers in hope the silver-whitehead didn't wake, she tightened the fabric belt around the terry hooded bathrobe she had changed into after showering and slowly kneeled by her bedside. Gently pulling the majestic katana out from under the bed, she studied it. She began with the hilt; which laid bearing a high relief of a golden dragon at its endpoint.

Lightly running her fingers over its design, she slowly, carefully, wrapped her open palm around the braided black and white material that made up the handle. While eyeing the beautiful various intricated ornaments the blade featured, something inside her claimed to had once seen the same designs elsewhere. It's guard was an oval, which she found gave the sword itself a complement of balance and equality. Daring her uneasy-self to unsheathe the weapon, she turned her head and glanced once again at Vergil's sleeping form. Licking her lips, she debated over her actions. He had awoken with such ease the last time they had been in danger. Not only that, but he had taken the sword from her grasp so fiercely. Was it the situation that caused his sudden reaction or was it his normal nature?

"Of course not..." she whispered to herself reassuringly. 'No one's that heartless, right?.. Enough to not care if they hurt those around them?...Ha, take a better look at who you're talking about Gabriel. If you don't recall, he was the same man who ran a sword through his brother's abdominal!'

Taking a firm grasp near its yellow sageo, she studied the scabbard; which was made of customary varnished wood, black in color, and it featured a variety of metallic ornaments near its end point. Biting her bottom lip she refrained from unsheathing the sword. She wouldn't like it if he woke earlier then expected.

Minutes later...Hemingway Hotel, Front Office...

"Is there anything you have to go out in this weather?" Gabriel asked the front desk man as she stood in her freshly handwashed tank top and jeans. She had only given them an hour or two to dry up and now she really regretted it. The man eyed her doubtfully, but nodded in response.

"All I have is an old cloak. I have no use for it now and it's definitely waterproof." he assured her and nodded his head staring into mid-air, thoughtful.

"Okay...how much?" Gabriel asked fidgeting quietly.

"Oh that old thing?.. Tell you what, I'll let you have it if you stay the upcoming night here too, yeh?" he offered, she could see him restraining that evil dog of a grin.

She watched the man quietly, he sure was business. Was he really going to make her pay another night just to give her a cloak? Who did he think he was? What, was that thing made of gold? Gabriel was ready to say she'd rather run around in the downpour with her water absorbing hoodie, but stopped herself when she remembered her situation. Those demon things where still out there and she really didn't think she was going to spend another night in this hotel, but what was she going to do with Vergil? He was seriously injured and if she moved him she had no idea what would be the outcome. And on top of that, she still had the problem that he was twice her size. How on earth was she suppose to move him in the first place?

Sighing in defeat, she slowly nodded her head.

"On one condition," she quickly added. "You give me the cloak now and I'll give you the money for the next night, later." she proposed arching a raven black eyebrow in question.

"Later." the man repeated after her and nodded in agreement.

Now she was worried, not only did she have to go out in the rain and leave Vergil alone, but on top of that, she had to avoid getting seen by any demons that might be lurking by.

* * *

><p>Author's Rant: Oookay! So maybe it was a little boring? But hey, I will assure you next chapter has action, hopefully I don't kill it! O.o I'm pretty sure you guys all recognized those lyrics back there, right? Well I know originally that the song is played in DMC4, not DMC3 the reason it's there is because I just thought it would be fun to show where it originated and why it played the part it did in DMC4... You guys can later let me know what you guys think about the way I decided to bridge it all together. Anywho, Vergil should be waking up next chapter too, that sleepy head! *shakes head* So here I am hoping I don't screw up Vergy's character 0.0 *crosses fingers* *whispers* Don't freak out, but please do review.^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Dante, not Vergil, not Lady, nothing okay? :) ^^ Okay so now that you guys know that let's get started on putting the chili peppers on this pizza, shall we?

* * *

><p>...Inside the History Museum. ... Max's Office<p>

"Speak now, or die by my hand." Ruby threatened, her fair face lurking only inches from a heavy breathing Max. He struggled to keep from giving in to the harsh grip of death that watched and lingered nearby.

"Even if I knew where she was,... I would never tell you!" he spat as he stood hanging from the ceiling with his wrists in metal shackles. He had been there long enough that bloody gashes now traced his bloodsheding wrists.

Enraged she gripped her dress-hidden thigh. Slowly bringing the veil-like dress up to reveal a dagger sheathed on a belt around it. Taking it in her hands fiercely, she made her way to him. Anyone seeing her could see she always strived for grace and poise with every movement, but now. Coming to a graceful meager halt in front of him, a sinister grin playfully lingered on her lips.

"Your so tedious Maximilian!" she let out and jabbed the dagger into his bare flesh. Max howled in agony as the silver dagger entered his skin. His head dangled as his body began to accept submission to the very pain in his chest.

Twisting and shoving the weapon deeper into his skin, Ruby simpered looking pleased with her work. She bore the dagger right below his collarbone and then she began to drag it down lower to his chest. Creating a large deep slash that would scar him for life.

"Now, does your answer remain the same?" she asked with a mocking pout and then leaving the dagger in place, she made for a different position in the room. Taking a sit on his desk, she crossed one long leg over the other and watched him.

"Never.." was all Max could let out as blood began to gush out of his mouth. Smiling satisfied, she grabbed a stack of papers on his desk and began to look through them unconcerned.

"Oh I think you would have changed your mind quicker if you were still the demon you were before." tossing the papers one-by-one over her shoulder, she then hopped off the desk.

"I think I'm done here." she announced and pulling out her whip, she struck it once on the ground. Suddenly, given the order, a white, splashed-in-blood humanoid with horns, a few outgrown spikes on its back and a long, sharp-edge tipped tail emerged from the ground with a ripple-like effect. Wielding a magic scythe in its claws. The scythe resembled a pitchfork with a large flame that appeared to be the blade, the creature approached very slowly. In other words, an Abyss, a demon from the ends of the Underworld..

"Finish him, I have another matter to attend to." she commanded as she made her exit into the shadows. Soon after, more wave-like effects began to form around the attacker as it continued to move forward slowly. Max, who had already lost hope, let his body limply droop as it so grieved and awaited his death.

...Just outside the History Museum...Streets.

"Alright your stop!" Dante yelled with, no doubt, a smug grin on his face.

"Wait, what?" Lady asked as she dismounted her bike.

"You mean **your** stop!" she yelled back as the loud engine sound muffled most of what left her mouth. Dante shook his head in denial and smirked.

"I'm taking the inside, you clear it up here." he quickly instructed.

"I'll leave this to you cause I don't want to miss the party." he added blowing her a kiss.

"I trust you can handle that, right?" he asked grinning evilly.

"It's my bike and I'm not letting you trash it like last time. And the time before that, and the time before that too." she finished frowning at the many times she'd let him get away with such a thing.

"Oh come on baby its me remember?" he replied and before she could protest any further, he revved the engine and lifting the bike into a one-wheel stand, taking off he rode straight into the museum's double grand doors.

Rolling her eyes at the half-demon's back she stood watching him and then slowly turned to have a look around.

A high pitch voice gave birth to a loud woman-like screech and suddenly a water-like rippling effect announced an approaching enemy. Lady grinned, fascinated by the very existence of the approaching demons.

A Hell Vanguard in other words a god of death, seemed to be the leading lead in this group. Unlike the rest of his companions, he quickly manifested through a majestic blue dust. Its cloak long, dark and torn in a variety of places. It's very fabric gave off an illusion as to say the demon was completely manifested through darkness its self.

"Who counted on you anyway?" she whispered to an already gone Dante as more demons surrounded her. Counting her steps, Lady quickly pulled back acquiring a certain amount of space between her attackers and herself. Once she felt she was a good feet away, she hastily swung Kalina-Ana over to her left hip. Pursing her lips playfully, she launched the missile in its chamber.

Within seconds a semi-circle of smoke marked the surrounding floor with ashes and demon remains.

Then suddenly large piles of sand formed into more familiar demons. Bearing a high resemblance of Grim Reapers, grey human-like figures stepped forth. Their dark cloaks and black bandages only annoyed the demon huntress as she watch the devils slowly approach her with their large sickles. Their bodies already carrying a variety of large rusted blades.

"Alright," she said and drawing her pistol, she aimed for the closest demon's head. "let's play, yes?"

Hemingway Hotel...

Vergil...

Her eyes were filled with fear and dread as she recoiled and yelled out what were always her final words.

"No, stop! Please don't take his life... I'd give you mine if that's what you wish."

...

Illusions or nightmares, Vergil didn't know the difference. While he roamed endlessly through and though every single dream Mundus plagued him with. As he gave his human body the rest it required, Mundus had taken it as an advantage to destroy him with his very mind as he laid in bed. The dreams always repeated themselves. As if he knew that if Vergil experienced them enough his mind would soon start to believe they were indeed true, which they were not. But it would take more than a few mere dreams to end Vergil's persistence. He still had things to take care of...many of which he now awaited eagerly.

Except this time...this time his dream wasn't the usual dream where his mother, Eva, begged for his life as Mundus tortured him in the dark dungeon he knew so well from the Underworld. No, this time it was different.

Foggy grey eyes replaced his mother's familiar piercing topaz blue, suddenly lightening and assuming a darker shade of steel.. Her long golden silky locks were instantly traced with long strands of raven-black as no sooner were they completely lost to the darker shade of hair. Her beautiful face them morphed into that of a younger woman's face. Her porcelain skin replaced by a pale ivory, her black long-sleeve turtle-neck dress exchanged for a white top with black short-sleeves and denim jeans. A black lace-up vest replaced her three-quarter length sleeved, red overcoat.

Her jaw line clearly stated she had a soft square-shaped face with prominent chin and cheeks. Two slender, yet thick straight eyebrows with large, wide-set eyes and long lashes. Her cheeks, a rosy soft pink for the snow around her had awaken the color filled hues. Her blood-red full lips were pressed together as she cried silently. He'd seen this face of innocence before...this was the female whose hands he'd fallen into. Why was she here? Was she one of Mundus minions? Or was this not one of his pathetic dreams?

She brushed her balled up bare hands at the falling tears and then set them flat against the blood filled snow beneath her.

"Stop hurting him! He has nothing to do with this!" she yelled at a cloaked figure that stood a few feet in front of her holding a sword to an injured Vergil's throat.

"He is what he is." was all a deep demonic voice said right before he ended the half-demon's life by cutting his head right off. The impact on the body caused a large whip-like form of Vergil's blood to lash out and strike the fear strucked girl on her face. Her lips parted into a small 'o' shape as she tried to grasped the fact that the half-demon now seized to exist. Her face was splash with blood, the very blood of the demon whose life she had tried to save. She was speechless...

This was all Mundus' s doing, him and that filthy excuse of a demon, Ruby. She had been the one to attend to his destruction while he was in the Underworld. And dreams was something she toyed with. Mundus had ordered his second man in command to take him out. This making her the very demon to take off after him. Was the son of Sparda considered so lowly that he would send a **woman** to execute him? 'Hmph, there's something you have failed to apprehend, Prince of Darkness. I don't play games with women who constantly find amusement in making up schemes to destroy someone in a dishonorable manner. Trickery is what I hate most.'

A block from the History Museum...

A cloaked figure dressed in black, stealthy makes its way down a dark, empty, and foggy street. Making no attempts to stop for anyone who had a question.

...

"Checkmate!" Gabriel let out as she smiled at the Atm in front of her. She had just withdrawn all the money she had in her bank account, and that wasn't hundred bucks if that's what your thinking.

"Don't you mean, Jackpot?" a somehow strangely familiar voiced asked from behind her.

"No no no.." she whispered as she refused to turn to meet her opponent.

"Oh, what was that my dear? I believe, I didn't catch that." the young man who had ran into her the last time teased as he slowly approached her. Standing only a few feet away from her, Alexander completely forgot how delicate she was and with such a nonchalant approach, he hurled a perfectly sharp and long double-edged sword in her direction. Missing by mere inches, the sword jabbed into the wall behind her. With it right above her right-shoulder, Gabriel did the only thing that came to mind.

Quickly pulling off the large dark cloak, she flung it at him as a distraction and made for her escape.

Taking a firm grip of the now embedded sword with her left hand, she quickly used its hilt as a pole. Running up a fence, parallel to the sword and forcing her weight to flip her body into an upright position. She remained still in a handstand position, holding on to the hilt of the sword for dear life. Then without warning, thrusted her body forwards, releasing the hilt with ease and leaped off the sword. Once she was in the air, she rolled into ball and landed on the ground in a crouching position, feet wide apart, supporting her weight with one hand on the floor while the other hand outstretched away from her body. Turning her head back, she caught a glimpse of the blond man as he stood with his head slightly cocked to the side and a brow raised in shock.

"Going to try and run again little lady? I must admit, you are rather entertaining." he teased with a smirk. Within seconds, he was standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked tauntingly, his sword now once again in his hand pointed directly at her. Squinting, she quickly took advantage of the space between them and performing a hasty somersault kick, she gained a few more feet between them. She mentally smacked herself for missing his face by a few centimeters.

"Nowhere with you that's for sure." she snapped back and turned to take off in the opposite direction, but paused when she saw what awaited her next move. Counting about six to seven dark cloaked demons, she quickly turned back to the blond man, fear written clearly on her face. He said nothing, but played a satisfied grin on his face. 'I'm not going down as easy as last time...' Gabriel thought to herself as she prepared to make an opening for her escape.

Right when she thought the cloaked figures weren't going to attack without the main attacker's command was she proven wrong as one of the demons let out a loud screech as it moved towards her with its scythe. 'Avoid any contact, avoid any contact!' Gabriel's mind command as she watched the blond man step back to leave her to the other demons. If she had learned anything in her life as a defense it was her father's fault. He had insisted she took time in practicing anything that could aid her in a time like this. And the only real thing she had actually taken a liking to was a Brazilian martial art, Capoeira. 'Ha those scythes look sharper then my shoes!' she panicked. 'Disarm them!' her mind yelled out at her as the demon wielding a scythe was literally right in front of her, bringing down his weapon to finish her once and for all.

Seeing her life placed, once again, before her very eyes, she made her decision. "It's either them or you." she recalled her father's words as he gave her a reason to learn anything as a self-defense. Hastily, she pulled back and performing a Butterfly kick, she successfully disarmed the unexpected demon. The masked creature stared at her and then to its weapon as it slid across the floor out of its reach. Not waiting for a comeback, she quickly took to the floor and swiped the demon off his feet and pulled back with a quick back flip. She watched as the other demons still standing moved slowly toward her. Could she out run these things? Was the first question that popped into her head as she look frantically from one demon to another. 'I sure hope so!' she muttered to herself as she quickly turned and made in the opposite direction of the demons. This in turn, gave her a new enemy. Alexander, swinging his sword causally in his hand looked up to her from his wall-leaning position and smirked.

"You'd rather fight me?" he asked and slowly stretching out his hand, he dropped his sword in mid-air. The sword was then engulfed into the surrounding shadows.

"Come." he taunted as he beckoned her with his index finger. Gabriel made no moves towards him, but instead turned to get a glimpse of the other demons; which had been right behind her.

"Oh, but don't ignore me dear." he called out to her and in a flash closed the space between them. Grabbing her right hand fiercely, he pulled her towards him. Ignoring the pain, Gabriel got down and performed an S-Dobrado literally taking him by surprise as he got hit by her vegan leather boots on his face. She then began to combo a move into a quick aerial kick, but feeling a sudden sharp slash cut her right forearm, she staggered to a halt.

Then she slowly took a few steps back. Feeling shivers clawing fiercely at her back when it met a cold stone wall.

"Should I repeat myself?" Alexander asked once again as he began to carelessly walk towards her.

"You **are **entertaining." he continued as he brought his sword near his mouth and licked her blood off its tip with surprising sensuality. 'Was it sensual pleasure to him?' she thought disgusted as she watched. When he was merely five feet in front of her, the beating of her heart slowly began to take up a higher velocity.

"Get down!" came a loud female voice as she commanded action. Gabriel not sure if the command was directed to her or to her enemy, she quickly ducked. Bringing her knees beneath her chin, she hugged her legs to her chest. Loud gunshots rang in the air and then her attacker staggered backwards.

Holding a smoke releasing pistol in one hand and what looked like an automatic submachine gun with a small bayonet attached to it on the other, stood a female. Gabriel's keen eyes quickly gathered what they could. Giving her a full description of the woman, or to be more accurate, the girl standing tall, guarding her life.

She had ebony hair that reached just-below-the-chin; which was spiky and layered into a A-line haircut and a slightly v-shape fringe that fell right above her eyebrows. She wore tight denim-black skinny jeans, a v-neck white t-shirt and high-top black converse. But what really caught any bypasser's eyes where her bicolored orbs. Her left eye was a red color and her right eye was a bluish-green color. Two different colors? Nonetheless, Gabriel watched her savior make her next move with great haste.

A smirk played darefully on her full pink lips as she in a flash hoisted both of her weapons and drawing her overly large missile launcher from her back, fired the thing blowing an air kiss with it.

"Sweet dreams demon scum!" she hissed and quickly swung her rocket launcher right back to it's place, at her right shoulder-blade. Then she took hold of her pistol and her submachine gun once again and began to fire at the lower demons surrounding them. Running as she fired a rain of ammunition, she executed almost every demon insight except for one.

Alexander came to a crouch and let his long blond hair fall, hiding his face from anyone's eyes. Then he rised enraged and roared with great anger.

"My face is something you don't quite get away with shooting at you filthy human!" he began as he turned his back on Gabriel and his attention to the girl. Seeing her chance, Gabriel quickly made for her escape. Registering dodges just in time as she made her way through a few of the demons that remained. Quickly not stopping longer than to quickly crouch and sweep the creatures off their feet with a low sweep of her legs or a quick aerial kick, she finally made it past them. With one final glance towards her savior, she noticed the girl was firing a rain of bullets at the blond young man who had attacked her first. Then suddenly everything stopped as a loud chime went off into the air.

'Dong...Dong...Dong' the clock tower striked twelve... The bell announced the dark hour was upon them.

Gabriel quickly took off into the night not turning once to see what was going on.

Inside History Museum...Max's office...

"Hope I'm not late!" Dante yelled out as he took down Max's office door with Lady's motorcycle. The half-demon dared ride the bike into the office without a question.

"Looks like I'm just in time." he let out with a smug smirk when he noticed what was going on inside. A variety of Abyss demons stood surrounding Max's wrist-shackled body. His head drooped limply implying he wasn't doing so well.

"Alright doc, you hold on in there for just a sec!" Dante called over to him as he reached for Rebellion on his back.

"I won't be long." he finished as he turned to Lady's bike and hit a random button.

_The flinch in your eye calls your bluff,_

_Feel free to die when you've had enough,_

_Useless cause is breaking your back,_

_Your life will end when you attack,_

Nodding his head to the tempo of the music blaring from Lady's bike, he grinned wildly.

Without another word, Dante began slashing the blood splattered demons creating an even bigger bloodshed as he went.

"Come on, is that all you got!" he taunted while he also risked side glimpses of Max. 'Is he still alive?' he asked himself. 'He better be!'

_Make your move_

_Make your stand_

_Make the win_

_(ha..) Like you can_

_See the war_

_See me rule_

_See the mirror_

_You'll see a fool_

The sword was definitely heavier than it looked and Dante's movement made it seem like a walk in the park.

"Yahoo!..." he yelled thrilled as he lashed out and thrusted his sword a variety of times at once in a eye-blinding flash at a demon who had just so happened to have dropped its scythe. Then he planted his sword into the ground and in a swift move, somehow, he grabbed on to the sword and spinning his full body on it as if it were a pole, he sent anything within his range crashing on to walls and corners.

_To take me out you must fight like a man_

_(To take me out you must fight like a man)_

_You've yet to prove me that you can_

_(You've yet to prove me that you can)_

_I see your might and it compares to something_

_(I see your might and it compares to something)_

_That is if something is nothing_

_(That is if something is nothing)_

"Crazy!" Dante let out fascinated with his outcome as he hurled his sword at the creatures, skewering about three of them at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" he continued calling out in triumph as he performed a powerful kick that launched a demon into the sky.

_Time to figure_

_Time to sin_

_Your times done_

_When you begin-_

Suddenly the music stopped. Finishing the demon in front of him, Dante turned toward the motorcycle with a fixed arched brow.

"What the-?" he began, but stopped when he noticed the source of his problem. A demon stood near Lady's bike holding his scythe in his left claws and scratching one of his horns with his right claws, dumbfounded.

"Duuude!" Dante yelled as he quickly unhoisted Ivory and Ebony and fired a rain of bullets at the creature. Then he paused and looked around.

"Stage one, up!" he laughed and hoisted his customized guns. Turning his attention to the main matter at hand, Dante quickly took off to Max's side.

"Max?" he asked as he made his way over to the man. Then he frowned at the shackles holding his body up. Taking a firm hold of him, he pulled out Ivory and fired precise shots directly at the metal shackles. Within seconds the metal bloodsuckers dropped to the ground with a loud 'clang' and Max let out a gasp as he was brought down to the ground slowly.

"You alright, doc?" Dante asked unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but when I'm invited I'm usually told ahead of time." he joked and smiled comforting. Max heaved air a few times before a muffled laugh let his lips.

"I can see that." he let out weakly and then hissed as the pain worsen.

"Listen Dante, I have... a favor to ask of you..." his voice almost a faint whisper.

"As you can see my boy..." he paused to cough up blood and heave in air to breathe. "I am no longer a threat.. to you..nor the Underworld king.."

"What are you talking about old man? When were you a threat? And what Underworld king are you referring to?-"Dante began with his train of questions, but Max raised a hand to stop him from going any further.

" Listen...there's still something I have for you to do in this world..." he began, then suddenly halfway through his sentence a demonic voice also spoke along with him. Dante arched a silver brow at the dying man as he listened to his last words.

"Dante..I have never been or could have been even close to becoming someone as high as Sparda.." as he spoke an unknown shadow approached Dante from behind.

"Even if I always tried my best to...ensure that his faith did not play out once again...I failed miserably..." a voice sounding just like Max's except deeper and heavier spoke from behind them. Dante quickly turned his head to get a look at the second voice and then his mouth dropped when the picture came into view. Behind him stood a demon with a weak and fading demonic aura. He was dressed in black, but his complete texture was feathery. He had two large horns sticking out of his forehead; which was shield by a half cracked mask. His arms and legs both matched his large, white feathered wings. And his red glowing eyes only added to the mystery.

"Lillian and I both met the same faith as Eva and Sparda once did...the only difference here is I didn't really get to complete my task in this world..." he coughed up blood once again and turned his face away to spit out the bitter fluid. Dante watched silently as the devil form standing behind him wavered as Max coughed. The electrical currents running up and down its arms suddenly changed color as the form refused to fade into darkness as it continued to say the same exact words that left the dying Max's mouth.

"Listen to me...Dante...you-you must find Gabe...memory is the key...the past is the resolution...do this and..in doing so you will find...someone you too have been wanting to see.." Max's eyes suddenly began to fail him as they began to roll back to the back of his head. Dante quickly attempted to awaken him by shaking his shoulders fiercely.

"Wake up old man! Don't you die on me yet!" he called off at Max's human body. As a result, Max eyes only fluttered hastily.

"I leave my task in your hands...and in Vergil's, Dante..." were the last words that left Max's devil form before it faded into thin air. Crystal like particles scattered all around Dante and Max's human dead body. Dante watched in astonishment and jumped when his eyes finally landed on Max's corpse in his arm. Small rune-like markings quickly began to appear all around the body, as if some invisible person was quickly carving old runes all over it. Dante quickly laid Max down and stepped back before the carving actually reached him. Then he watched as the body too disintegrated into small crystal-like particles that were carried out the office window as the wind blew them away.

Suddenly a loud screech came from an approaching Hell Vanguard as it stepped into the room. A small smirk slowly etched its way on Dante's lips as he reached for Rebellion on his back. Bowing his head once in respect for the office's owner, he looked directly at the approaching demon.

"This is not over!" he yelled out as he charged out at the attention calling creature moving toward him.

Hemingway Hotel...Three-days later...

Gabriel quickly ran in and shut the hotel room's door with her boot sporting feet as cold wind and rain struggled against her to enter after her. Sighing exhausted, she leaned her back against the tightly closed-door. Two hot cups and a plastic bag with her breakfast in it basically flooded her hands with work-to-be-done as she smiled happy to be back in to the warmth of the room.

Placing the two cups; one blueberry smelling, black coffee and the other a pure herbal, white tea, on the table between both bedsides, she caught a glimpse of Vergil's sleeping form. Cautiously sipping a small amount of her white tea, she slowly put it down and made her way to her green duffel bag. She had taken the liberty of buying two medium-sized duffel bags and filling them up with clothes, toiletries and anything else she could have thought up at the time. The dark-blue bag was Vergil's and the neon-green was her's. She collected a pair of black tights and a pair of black cargo short-shorts with a fresh eggplant color form-fitting hoodie and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the privacy of the bathroom, she slipped out of her drenched denim jeans and mud-caked brown boots to tug on her tights and shorts. Sure he was out, but that didn't give her the guts to get undressed in front of him. It had been raining quite frequently, so in turn she had been reduced to staying inside more than going out. Nonetheless, she still had made sure to buy two pairs of hoodies and a jacket for both herself and Vergil. She wasn't worried about the money, what really worried her though was his size. 'Were the clothes and boots she had gotten him going to fit?' that's the question that had haunted her the entire day yesterday. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous thought, she unzipped her dark brown sweater and tossed it in a corner of the room. The 'laundry corner' was what she had grown accustomed to calling it. Ducking her head into her hoodie, she then popped her head out through the head hole and shook her hair out of her face. It had been growing pretty fast these past few days. Her bangs no longer skimmed her eyebrows, but hanged low halfway down the bridge of her nose. So she resulted with side sweeping them. 'What's going on with me?' she thought as she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She hadn't dealt with anymore problems with the white hair and eyes that had been appearing a few days back for a while now, but still she sometimes felt a strange wave of 'strength' when she felt fear. 'Was that normal?' she questioned herself before rolling her eyes once again at herself for thinking such things and walked out of the bathroom. She then arranged her boots near the door where she had a different pair of knee-high boots ready to take off and turned her attention to the wounded in the room.

"Alright," Gabriel said aloud to herself as she sighed tiredly and crawled onto Vergil's bed. Pulling her hair into a tight, high ponytail she began placing the equipment she had been using now for a while next to her. Sitting on her knees, she prepped herself to being unbinding his bandages. She had done it many times before within the few days she had been taking care of his wounds. And to her knowledge, Vergil never moved, his body was just a lump of meat. If thrown off the bed, she wouldn't get a reaction from him, thus everything was taken to a completely different level of difficulty. She always had to struggle to get him in to a sitting position. This always gave her a weird sense of safety, knowing he was out cold and couldn't hurt her in any way.

Pulling a pair of plastic gloves on, she grabbed her scissors and began to cut the bandages.

Vergil...

Reflexively reacting instantly, Vergil tackled the uncertain form of a human figure hovering over him.

"Is it Death you seek, foul creature." he growled enraged. She was small and didn't protest. Nothing, but a light yelp left her lips as he pinned her down. By the looks of it, she was in shock.

Slightly twisting her hand, so that the extremely sharp long blades of the scissors in her hands were pointed directly at her throat, Vergil made no move to draw back. He was hovering on top of her, his body leaning over her as he kept the scissors in place. One sudden move from her and her life was over.

Then, glamorous grey eyes met his sapphires and he had to restraint himself from pulling back.

"So? Speak?" he pressed the girl as she stared at him frightened now. 'Was this her? Was this the girl in his dream? Were her eyes those that haunted him every minute he breathed in this human form?' his silver-white brows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, he couldn't hold his own weight anymore. The last thing he had a glance of was the clouded silver eyes and the white strands of hair that had begun to replace her dark locks.

"""""""""

Gabriel didn't dare move a muscle as Vergil's body collapsed above her. The pressure on the scissors instantly loosened and she listened as he let out a low grunt and then dropped. It took her a few minutes to collect herself before she noticed his weight was pinning her to the mattress. 'So he still weighs a ton, although he hasn't been eating for the past few days.' she thought to herself as she began to slowly push his body off of her. Then she quickly grabbed the scissors and tossed them somewhere near the 'laundry corner'. 'Use less sharper things next time.' she mentally scold herself and turned back to Vergil. Her eyes widened when she noticed something was off.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So that's chapter six for ya! Had enough?^^ I'm working on chapter seven it'll be a while, but I'll try to make it worth it. :P Hope you guys got something to say like,'Why in the world didn't you give Vergil a longer part?!' *laughs nervously* He's got bigger parts to play next time, trust me. XD Wait! Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys thought. ^^ Well ta ta for now!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Rant: I'm trying something new in this chapter, so please bear with me!^^

*Hiding behind a huge box* Uhh...guys! I'm going to just apologize right out real quick cause I really didn't get that much time to review this chapter..if you guys catch some mistakes please yell at me^^..oh and if you guys have any questions about anything, don't feel afraid to ask, as I've said before I don't bite :)

* * *

><p>Hemingway Hotel...<p>

**'The risk was mine...and I decided to take it on...I had no idea whether he was human...or anything, ..anything else...but I helped him...did I do the right thing?...Who knows...only destiny...'**

I'm here now

I'm doing the best I can

Where are you now?

Did your dreams come true?

Here we go..

The soft mellifluous, yet faint musical sound of a female voice was the first thing Vergil heard as his body finally responded to his calls. He hated this weakness of his, this human body always dragged him through everything if his demonic energy wasn't fully hundred percent sharp.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a woman, a girl to be exact. She was sitting on a chair, tilted to the side, on its last two legs. She was singing along with a song, her red lips barely parted to released the notes as she lifted a small paperback book right above her face.

Get out! get out!

SPARKLING!

Get out!

SPARKLING!

He listened as the music coming from her headphones blared loudly out of the ear pieces. 'How could she bear listen to such things in such a high volume?' he asked himself annoyed. She wasn't the first living being he'd seen doing it.

What does the word "peace" mean?

There should only be a smiling face?

Answer me, reticent God

But the sun rises again

When will that time return?

Swear you won't give up

Vergil watched her for a few seconds without making his presence known.

Yes, yes this was her...this was the girl who he had seen in his dreams. She was the girl whose soul shed tears for him. Slowly, Vergil propped himself up on his elbows. He let out a low groan, but he managed to get himself up into a sitting position.

Break down!

Everything day by day

Freak out!

Anything step by step

Live the sin and let me know, live the sin

Break down!

Make my story

Get down! They called history

My heartbeat gonna be faster

Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Soul!

'She was also the girl who could possibly be sent by Mundus? What kind of affairs would a demon have with a weak human such as this?' he thought as he studied her. Her hair and eyes looked normal, not like the last time he'd seen her. Was she not human? Was that the answer?

Destiny or deadly

I don't care which one's walking this way

There're nothing together

What if I go back to zero?

Get power of infinity

All mean together make one man

at the time of an important decision

Please do not lose the vision

You're the one

Show me only your dance in earnest

Even wrapped in darkness

Light is beyond the horizon-"

She sang along, nodding her head as she went. Her voice wavering as she came to the end and lingered on the last word. Just as the last sound left her lips did her singing end as the chair failed to continued to hold her and a loud 'thud' was heard as her behind hit the wooden floor.

"Ow!" she let out as she rised. The chair in one hand and her book in the other. She said nothing as she suddenly then jumped back startled, dropping both of the objects. She had barely noticed Vergil was sitting up staring at her murderously.

"Your awake. ." she finally spoke as a warm dimpled smile slowly crept its way on her clear face. She quickly yanked her black headphones off her ears and let them fall around her neck.

"You were out for days, I thought-" she began as she rubbed her tired eyes with her balled-up fists. She then paused mid-sentence when he didn't say a word.

"Coffee?" she offered impishly. Vergil said nothing as he watched her place her book on the bed opposite from the one he was sitting on and straightened out the room. He watched her, like a lion watching his prey. She dragged the chair back to what seemed to be its usual spot and then turned and made her way back to him. She came to a sudden halt when she was about six feet away from him and stood hesitant about her next move. Vergil noticed this and so he relaxed his body and leaned his back more onto the wall behind him. This she took as a sign, that he wouldn't try attacking her like last time. And so, she slowly made her way to the small wooden table between their bed-sides and grabbed one of the cups on top of it.

"It's still hot?" she said as she offered him the dark liquid. He watched her and made no move to take the cup from her. 'Who is she? Is this weak human being all Mundus has in store for me? So how exactly does this dream end?' he thought to himself as he watched her shrug it off and place the cup back on its spot. She then grabbed another cup that had been placed near the first and took a sip. She smiled once again in content and made to take a sit on the other bedside. Vergil knew now was the time, he had to say something. She was acting too warmly towards him. Did she not know who he was? Or whose blood ran through his veins?

"What sorcery is this?" he finally said as she watched him. He could feel her grey eyes eating him from within.

"Sorcery?" she asked, worried as she placed her cup back on the nightstand and looked at him straight in the eyes. He said nothing, but glared at her pointedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she simply spoke as she changed her sitting position into an Indian style, cross-legged position.

He bowed his head, scoffed and then with a slight shadow of a grin he looked away.

"Feigning ignorance." he said, almost annoyed.

"No...no I am not." she pressed, resisting an urging sarcastic laugh that tickled her insides. Vergil wasn't going to take this from her, nor from any other being who believed he could be fooled with by such an act.

"Don't play coy girl. I have no patience to spare-" he began but didn't finish for something more important came up. Gabriel watched him in horror as he scanned the room with his eyes wide and desperate. Then she noticed what exactly it was he was looking for and quickly her index finger went up as she pointed directly to the bathroom. Without another word, he took off in the direction she'd indicated, shutting the door shut behind him.

Shortly after, she swore he could have been spewing out all his insides.

"How disturbing." she muttered to herself as she reached for her headphones in attempt to block out all the sounds coming in from the other smaller room. She slowly turned up the volume and dropped on her back as she returned to what she'd been doing before he had awaken.

...

After dealing with such a humane-like reaction from his stomach, Vergil sat quietly in the bathroom floor. Was she telling him the truth? Did she really not know what was going on? If this was a dream, Vergil knew he'd get to the end. Mundus wasn't so smart when it came to such things, so he believed. He then arouse to his feet feeling a strange feeling of 'power' conjuring up within him. 'Ah, you've awaken.' he thought to himself as he watched his demonic aura become completely visible to the human eye. He then, giving the toilet bowl one quick glance, did his male-modelesque features twisted in disgust. A purple substance slowly giving out a small bubbly reaction, purged itself from the blood he had just vomited. Completely disgusted and disappointed, that he had let Ruby put the substance in his blood while fighting the witch, did he quickly flushed the bowl and turned to the sink. It was because of this, that his body was weak and heavy, open to any of his enemies. He studied himself as he washed his hands from the dirty deed. His complexion hadn't changed, except for his shaggy drooping hair. At that point all he could see was his twin's face. His snow-white hair, when down, always reminded him of his oh-so-called beloved younger brother. He had always found it amusing when his mother would say he was the older twin and in being so, it was his duty to watch over his younger sibling. '"But mother, I'm only older by an hour and a half!"' Vergil smirked at the recalled memory of his younger self whining when told to act more mature. His face soon after changed as he clenched his jaws firm and strong. His eyes took on a pale zircon blue as he exchanged his relaxation for anger. He needed power, he had what he did, but he needed more of it. 'Dante, my brother, my twin brother, my only family...a foolish fool. He knows not how I feel and yet they still call us twins...**identical** twins at that.' he scoffed as he looked away from his reflection. Anger boiling within him, like a coffee kettle when blowing its whistle, fiercely announcing the fire beneath it has done its work. 'My drive for power is just that, to protect myself and to ensure mother's faith isn't put to play once again...her death was and still has not been avenged... Sparda our father...I love him so...but where was he when we needed him most? It was in the days of suffering that he didn't make his might known. I shall not make that same mistake... I shall attain power, and with it I will rule over the Demon World...as the rightful Lord..a true demon...

His eyes then flickered as he looked back to his reflection, anger clawing at his ever-so delicate features. Within seconds he was then engulfed in his own demonic aura as his body began the almost common reaction to his anger. One second he stood still watching his human form and the next, his demon form fluttered into eyesight as an electrical current zoomed its way up his arms and forearms.

A deep growling sound left his chest as he inhaled air and relaxed in his demonic form. He had to get back..this was surely not the depths of the Demon World he knew so well. And if this girl truly speaks truth and is not conspiring with the current demon king then surely he had no more use for her, correct?

He held no loyalty to their kind whatsoever... Yes, blood no different than theirs flowed through his veins, but that made no difference.

Vergil's left hand then took him by surprise as it then shot forth and took a harsh grip of the white marble sink in front of him.

His reflection on the mirror flickering back and forth between his devil form and his human self.

A light knock came from the other side of the door. As quickly as his demon form came so did it vanished upon hearing the soft female voice from the other side of the door.

"Umm...since you were out for quiet a while..I took the liberty to go out and get you somethin-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because the door slowly cracked open and a silver-white head and two icy blue eyes peeped out of the door. She paused and watched him before she snapped out of it and smiling sheepishly, she handed him a dark blue duffel bag without another word. Their hands slightly brushed against each other, which in turn had her flinching and quickly pulling back with her head down. He couldn't help but notice a white bandage wrapped around her right forearm as she raised her hand and pulled back a long dark strand of her hair behind her ear. Was she too wounded?

Nonetheless, he took the bag and said nothing as she stepped back and left to do something else in the room. Vergil remained silent as he watched her leave. She was so different from the way he'd seen her in his dreams. For some reason, she was more...happy. ..

Perhaps he really didn't have any real reason to keep her around...

He'd never had any intention of conspiring with the likes of humans...What were they in his eyes? Feeble. Pathetic. Disgusting. Insignificant.

Devil May Cry...

Lady ran her fingerless gloved hands through her towel dried hair as she came down the stairs into what was called the living room part of Devil May Cry.

She didn't even so much as looked around for she knew everything was exactly where it was last night. Simply walking over to the kitchen, she came to a halt at the sink and grabbed a glass. Note, one of the few she had brought herself, since Dante could care-less what he drank in. Juice box, glass, mug, paper cup? They were all the same to him as long as they held the liquid. She filled it to the top then closing the faucet, she made her way back to the living room.

First, she tried the jukebox. Pressing the play button, a loud and obnoxious heavy metal song started playing on the background.

"Dante?"Lady called out as she made her way to the couch. A sprawling, knocked out, Dante laid on it.

"Jee that was quite a bit too much, huh?" she asked, a still snoring Dante as she stood over him. A mischievous grin grew wide on her beautiful features. Then one of her slender, dark eyebrows arched when she noticed what laid wide open in front, or must I say on top, of the half-demon's face. She grabbed the rune-engraved book she had brought back from Granny's library and stared at it confused. Dante groaned as the book let the lighting in the room hit his face. He let out a muffled 'What?' before grabbing one of the many couch cushions around him and burying his head under it. Lady wrinkled her nose at the book before looking down at Dante.

"Hey, how did you get this book opened?" she asked him as she turned it around to show him the keyhole on the spine.

She frowned when she acquired no reactions from the tired devil.

"That's going to be quite a hang-over, huh?" she asked as she stared down at him like an owl whose completely interested on what's beneath it. Grinning, she stretched her arm out full length and then turned the glass of water upside down. Literally letting the entire glass of **cold **water fall on top of the demon's bare back. 'Alternative two?' she thought as she watched him for any reactions.'No.' she thought and puckered her lips out in thought.

"Hmm..." she then reached out and grabbed one of the many apples that laid scattered around him from her out burst last night and walked over to the side of the couch where his feet laid. Then she slumped onto the couch, literally sitting on his feet and sinked her teeth into the juicy red apple, she took a large bite out of the saccharine fruit. Nothing from Dante, not even a single move. She continued to chew on her piece before a thought then hit her.

"Oh Dante? How about that kiss you wanted last night?" she asked a smug grin grew wide on her lips as he automatically popped up and looked to her. His hand then shot up as he quickly took hold of his throbbing head.

"Ow!" he let out as he sat up and massaged his temples.

"Aha!" she let out in triumph before she took a second bite of her apple and grinned at him.

"So?" he asked waiting for her offer.

"No way man!" she said soon finding her apple distasteful and hurling it at the demon's head. Who in turn yanked the apple out of midair and took a large bite of it, frowning at her annoyed. He was then taken by surprise when he let out an automatic sneeze and rubbed his nose with an arched brow. Lady, in turn gifted him with an annoyed, half-disgusted frown of her own.

Seconds later, the phone on his desk began to ring again, it had been for the past nine hours.

"That's the damn thing that brought me down here!" Lady yelled angrily and turned away to stared at the phone grudgingly.

"Well? Answer it?" Dante suggested as he slumped back into his previous position. Lady looked back to him, her annoyance taking up a completely new level.

"Don't push my buttons troll." she threatened as she stood and stomped off to answer the thing.

"Hello?" she answered through gritting teeth, not even bothering to give the name of the shop.

"Oh, Hello Stephan." she said continuing in a more kindly manner once she knew who was on the other end of the receiver. Dante quickly plunged up upon hearing the name and took off to stand next to her.

"Wait what? Who? Dante?" she asked before Dante closed up and tried to listen in on the conversation by putting his ear near the phone as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just talking to my manager about him." Dante's index finger shot up in triumph as he looked to Lady and pointed at his nose. This indicated that he believed Stephan was the reason for his sneeze. Lady rolled her mismatched eyes at him and continued to listen to the young detective on the other end.

"You see, we found a car left out just about a mile or two outside the city and well..." he pause for a second. Dante gestured for him to go on impatiently as if he were right there in front of them.

"There's this wierd scythe-like thing jabbed into one of the front windshields and we also found what I'm presuming are the books Dr. Langston said had gone missing. You guys were the first people I decided to call, since I couldn't get a hold of Dr. Langston for about... three days now. You guys know anything?"

This caused Lady to tilted her head to the side in thought. Dante arched a brow and pulling away from the phone, he looked away from her.

He had told her what had happened the second he had left her three days ago. How he'd gotten there too late and everything Max told him...and about Vergil...about his twin... How did Max know he had a twin? How did Max know about Vergil?

"I dunno, beats me." had been his reply. He really didn't want Lady to know how bad he felt about the constant 'bringing-up' of his long gone twin.

"There's no use bringing him up...it won't change anything...and it will most definitely not bring him back..."

"But you shouldn't bury it up Dante..." were her last words before she stomped off to the shower after he had helped her with all the bandaging she needed.

"A fight with the ugliest freaken demon in history, that's what did this to me!" she began as she slumped onto the couch groaning in pain. Dante couldn't help, but laugh at her almost nude self. Her black denims had been torn to shreds, leaving her looking like she had mini shorts with rag-like remains of the denim fabric flapping around. And well what was left of her t-shirt really couldn't be called a shirt. This was the reason things were censored when they were. Out of all her wounds she only had three serious wounds; a nasty slash that ran down the left side of her back stopping just before reaching her rear, another light slash that ran down the side of her right calf, and a bruise that looked like it was there to stay right below her breasts and above her abdominal, but of course, she took care of the last one on her own.

After that all he'd been doing for the past few days was going off and doing patrols around the city or mostly just going to the nearest bar and getting wasted. He had a lot of things digging at his mind and the alcohol helped...a lot..

Just last night had been his long-term go with Lady. She had stormed in on him when he was on his hundredth glass. Boy did she look beautiful.

...

"What the-" she began as she stared at the drunken half-demon as he stripped like a crazy man on one of Jim's Bar's side counters.

"Get down from there you ridiculous idiot!" she yelled at him annoyed. She had been calling him like crazy for two hours straight and all she got was 'Yup, it's me...I'm not here to catch ya, but guess what? There's a mail box. So knock yourself out!'.

"But I'm having soooso muchs funnies!" he slurred as he swayed from side to side and grinned at her.

"Alright, that's it!" was all she said before her fist accidentally met with his face and he was out cold...for a few minutes that is...

"I would have used a glass bottle, but I think he's a lot more drunk than last time." she said as she paid Jim and excused herself before dragging the devil out of the bar.

"Hey? Is the ceiling spinning?" Dante asked as he let her hook his arm over her left shoulder and hauled him out.

"Oh look, the bottle is laughing at that guy." he continued his constant nonsense blabbering all the way home and until she felt it was time to knock him out again.

"Hey Lady? How about a kiss from those juicy pink lips of yours?" was what triggered her almost instant reaction. 'How can he talk like that if he's all drunk?' she asked herself before picking the juiciest looking apple from the basket she had brought in herself and hurling it at him.

"Oghff..." was all he said after getting hit by about four of the fruits right on the head. Lady never missed when she wanted to and right then and there she really didn't.

...

"Tell him we'll meet him out there." Dante then answered turning back to her. She said nothing as she informed the other male on the other end and nodded once before hanging up.

"Guess we better get going." she said placing her hands on her hips and sighing exhausted.

"Yeah..hey I'm jumping in the shower real quick, okay?" he asked as he began to slowly walk backwards towards the bathroom. She watched as a crooked grin slowly etched its way across his face.

"Wanna keep me company?" he asked the same exact question she knew was coming.

"You'll grow old waiting." she said before shrugging it off and pointing to her head.

"I'll do my hair in a minute. Think you can beat that?" she challenged with a grin.

"Your sooo on babe!" he called out before turning and running off to the bottom of the staircase that led up deeper into Devil May Cry... the 'home' part of the business place.

"Ready-set-go!" he yelled out before taking off up the stairs and into his room.

Lady watched him leave and stood there for a few seconds... Was it okay for Dante to stay on this job longer? It was eating him in the inside... Was Vergil really coming back?

"But he's so cold...why would he want to help in anything anyway?...And what exactly was Max's task in this world?...Was it the reason he died?..what about those books..are **they** important?..." her words ringed in the silence around her..

"Hey! If you really think your going to beat me just standing there, your soo wrong babe!" Dante called out from the top of the stairs. His voice quickly called her back from her trance and had her glaring at him from the bottom.

"I never said I would from **here**!"

Thirty minutes later...

'Argh! That demon is so slow!' Lady thought as she changed sitting position for the hundredth time. She now laid sprawling with one leg swinging over the edge of the couch and the other sticking out straight in the air in front of her, both of her hands holding open the book, she had found opened on Dante's face while he slept, over her face as she continuously kept reading over a few pages. Why didn't she understand any of it? It was all in normal human hand writing, so she thought. 'Maybe Granny was right and most of the books in the library had spells on them so even the unwanted readers couldn't get a hold of important information in them?' she thought and frowned annoyed. 'but then how on earth did Dante get this book open?' she questioned in thought. She had tried numerous times to open the thing, but it wouldn't budge. Was it the ancient demonic runes on its cover that let his touch pop the cover open? She rolled her eyes at the last thought and then lazily swinging her legs to the side of the couch.

She groaned tiredly, stood and stomped off into the bathroom. Not even bothering to knock.

Hey!" Dante protested as she came in. All he had on was a white towel wrapped around his midsection covering up to his ankles, a hand with a toothpaste tube and another with his red toothbrush.

"Sorry little girl, but you take too long." she replied. Ignoring his protest, she reached for the mirror and swinging open the drawer she grabbed the hair gel and a hair brush. Quietly, she instantly began to work on her hair.

"Hey man, if all you wanted was a peek you could have just accepted my offer ya know." Dante began before he shoved his toothbrush into his mouth and brushed away.

"Shut up!" Lady hissed as she applied gel to the sides of her fringe and teased the hair on the back of her head.

"You need to learn to take a shower in less than an hour." she added when she was done.

"Pfff, says the girl who takes a year herself." Dante shot back arching a brow at his teeth brushing reflection.

"Yeah? Whatever." she finished and made for the door. Dante decided it would be fun to follow her around and tease her, but he stopped right on his tracks when she slammed the door shut on his face.

"Oww!" was all she heard on the other side as he stepped back and took hold of his nose.

She rolled her eyes when she heard his voice.

"He's going to be a handful today."

Hemingway Hotel...

Forty-eight minutes later...

The squealing squeaking sound of his hand on the fogged up mirror only reminded him of one thing. An annoying sound he had grown used to hearing as he always finished off his enemies in the deeper ends of the Demon World. They both had something in common. The screeches and shrieks were always the same and always irritating as were these old squeaking and squealing sounds. At first they were a pleasing sound to his ears for he knew his foe seized to exist, but now all it did was annoy him. He shook his head once as if to rid himself of the thought as he stared back at his reflection in the mirror.

A shadow of a grin slowly appeared on his pale face as his thoughts took on a different road. It was amusing to him to find how being in the Demon World hadn't really changed his appearance. It was a lot different compared to the Human World, there everything seemed as if time it's self had stopped. No one dies to be exact, because they are already dead. Your skin and body doesn't seem to grow old or grow anything at all. So ageing was always out of the question... Curiosity then began to dig a hole in the back of his head. How long was he down there? How much time went by? Where exactly was his annoying twin?

Vergil then frowned at his reflection and turned to the duffle bag he had placed on top of the toilet sit. He began to rummage through everything. Which really wasn't much; soap, toothpaste and toothbrush, hand sanitizer, comb, two pairs of pants, three shirts, two hoodies and a coat/jacket, gel and a few other things as well. The pack wasn't heavy, a good thing if you were on the move. But of course he wasn't yet, nonetheless he found himself approving the need to most of the things. Of course, not like he needed gel, soap or so much clothes at that, but it made sense to have. Most of the things he would dispose of, if he so much as planned to keep the bag with things that was. Wasting no more time, he then grabbed a black turtle-neck shirt and a pair of black, lacquered jeans and quickly pulled them on. The clothes fit perfectly, except the jeans scrunched up at the cuffs down at his ankles. He was about 6'2, yet they seemed too long? Slipping on a pair of dark socks, he frowned wondering what happened to his brown leathered boots. Then without having to turn to the mirror he raked his hand through his water drenched, silver-white hair.

Vergil stepped out of the bathroom feeling a lot more like his old self for he'd never noticed how fond he was of the indulgence of showering and purging his body of the blood he so knew should be all over him. The hot water had somehow remedied his sore bones and helped him clear his mind for a while.

Now all that was in his way was reality. He needed to get back to the Demon World, but first he had a different pressing matter to attend to. This girl, who was she and why did she help him? Did it matter to him? No. So taking her out of this equation only made perfect sense, true?

As soon as he stepped into the room he noticed the lights were dimmer than they had been before. The lighting in the room only came from a single lamp which stood on the nightstand between one bed and the other.

Darkness wasn't a problem for the half-demon as he only squinted once and then found what he'd been looking for.

She laid still, curled up into a ball. Her grey eyes shut tight and her brows furrowed as if she were concentrating on something. Was she awake?

"Ahem..." Vergil said announcing his arrival and waited for a reaction from her, but none came. Had she fallen asleep? Silly human... Did she not know who he was and in how much danger her life was in around him?

She still had on the music blaring headphones and the book she had before, now laid open and turned front side down on her bed. This girl was no threat, Mundus's follower or not she was too...weak, too...human..

Right at that moment the thought of taking her life merely grazed his thoughts as he watched her sleeping form. Then he heard the unexpected.

"Mother..no...no..please..mother don't leave me...I can't stop them if you do..." she paused and sort of reached out hesitantly.

"She's not moving dad...did they take her soul?..." she continued and then suddenly she stopped and said nothing. Vergil remained quiet and said nothing and after a while he figured her nightmare was over... That was a nightmare was it not?

Therefore he decided to step forth and wake her but stopped when he reached the side of her bed. His foot hit something hidden beneath. He arched a brow and knelt to reach for whatever it was that was underneath. His blue orbs widened when his hand came in contact with the braided material that made up the handle of a sword. Taking hold of the weapon, he drew it from its hiding spot.

As if he'd never seen a sight as beautiful as now, he stared at **his **Yamato in awed. His sword, his katana, his weapon, his most prized possession.. Why was it hidden? His face then turned back to the sleeping girl. Was she keeping it safe?...

Pushing his thoughts to the side he stood and slowly, yet with perfect skillfulness did he unscabbard the majestic weapon. The sword let out a sorrowful cry, a lament of a grieving need to be wielded by it's owner as it cut through air its self. The greeting was musical to Vergil's ears as he closed his eyes and inhaled gently, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. So many times had he been close to losing his father's memento...

His eyes then shot open as he raised the katana into the air, leaving that but a sleeping form beneath it... There are certain times when what has been used would never be used again..was this one of those times?...

* * *

><p>Author's Rant: Alrighty! That was that, what did you guys think? Did I do terrible with Verge? I think that the next chap. I'll follow Gabriel around instead since I know her character a lot better. But hey, if you guys think I did okay then just let me know and I'll stick with Vergil for a little longer k. Oh and I almost forgot, the next chapter might surprise a few of you guys, I think, since it might be an unexpected twist in the fic. Well the unexpected is to be expected from Vergil though...And for those of you that are awaiting Vergil's and Dante's reunion, fear not, for I too am excited haha..*frowns* but we're a little bit to far from that scene right now, so please be patient. ^^ Well, for the meantime,...Caio!<p> 


End file.
